Hood's Girl
by Silly Billie
Summary: She's the daughter of a legend and the Nightwatchmen, she's in love with a man who doesn't know if he loves her back, and she feels she's in everyone's way. Raven Locksley needs to know who she is in this world and what part she plays in it.
1. The Beginning

**For this story I put that Robin married Marian years ago...**

**Characters from the show: Robin, Will, Little John, Allan, Much, and Djaq**  
**Character NOT from the show: Raven**

**I don't own ROBIN HOOD...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Beginning...

1175 - It was a dark and stormy night; all of Locksley was in the grand hall of Locksley Manor beacuse the wind was blowing off the roofing of people's homes. Six people where in the master bed room while the Lady of the Manor was giving birth to her first child two years after of marriage.

There where two nurse maids in the room, one delivering the child and the other making sure the Lady was breathing and pushing when she needed to be. One of the woman's husband was standing outside the door making sure no one went in. The other woman's one year old son was sitting in the corner looking away from the birthing mother.

"Alice," the woman delving the baby shouted over the Lady's screams. "It's time."

"Yes, Jane." Alice nodded as she took hold of the Lady's shoulders and told her to push.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. The Lord was holding his wife's hand as she pushed. He could feel his wife crushing every bone in his hand.

The entire manor was quite, except for the rain and wind outside. Everyone was waiting for news of the baby to be born. Many wished for their Lord to be blessed with a son, others wished for a girl.

After a lot of screaming and pushing, the baby was finally born. The little child cried its heart out as it was passes to the brand new mother. As soon as the new mother held her child the baby stopped it's crying and smiled at its mother.

"It's a girl." the mother breathed.

Alice walked to the door of the master bedroom and knocked once. The door was opened and Alice's husband came in. "John, it's a girl."

John told the news to the people waiting in the great hall. They all rejoiced and thanked God that the child was healthy.

"What's her name?" Jane asked the newly found parents.

The mother never took her eyes off the little girl she had just given birth to. "Raven." she said. "Raven Wilhelmina Locksley."

The little boy walked over to the bed and smiled at the bundle of joy. "Why Raven Wilhelmina, Lady Marian?" he asked.

"Raven beacuse her father's name is Robin and they're both birds." The Lady took her eyes off her child and looked to her husband, then to the boy. "Wilhelmina beacuse you, my dear William Scarlett, were such a good sport during all of this."

Will kept his gaze on the baby and swore to himself that he would protect this child for as long as he could. Though he was only a year old, Will was very mature about everything and being in the same room as a birth didn't affect that. "Hello, Raven." he whispered. The baby, Raven, smiled like she instantly knew he was her best friend.

"Congratulations Lady Marian and Master Robin." John said as he came into the room.

John was being hassled outside about every little detail on the child. "What's her name?"

"Raven." Robin smiled as he held his daughter for the first time and surely not the last.

~~~17 YEARS LATER – 1192~~~

For the past five years her life was a totally different game. For the past five years as her father fought in the Holy Land, she has lived with her mother and Sir Guy of Gisborne who runs her fathers estate while he her gone.

Like she does everyday around noon, Raven is reading a book by the window that overlooks the Locksley village. She has always loved the view from that window and it has been known as Raven's Nest for years. She heard a yelling from downstairs and figured it was her mother and Sir Guy again.

Lady Marian and Guy haven't seen eye to eye since he's taken over the Locksley estate and the new Sheriff had come to town. These five years had been full of yelling and nothing more.

"Marian, listen to me." she heard Sir Guy yell. "He's not coming back after five years! No letters, no nothing! Except that he might be dead!"

This was a new argument that Raven had not yet heard. Marian yelled back "He is coming home! I believe Robin is alive, he'll come back."

"And what if he doesn't?" Sir Guy asked.

Raven could hear her mother scoff. "I will still never marry you."

There was a slap that sent chills down Raven's spin. She bolted from her window to the grand hall to find her mother on the floor and Sir Guy standing over her. "You will marry me, Marian."

"Leave her alone!" Raven yelled at Sir Guy as she helped her mother off the floor.

Before Sir Guy could do anything, one of Sir Guy's guards ran in. "Ten bags of flower are missing from the stores, Sir Guy."

If there was one thing that made Sir Guy mad, it was when Marian and Raven got in his way. If there was one thing that made Sir Guy happy, it was when someone stool something. If someone stool something from the stores, he would send them off to Nottingham and they would be hanged. One less for him to worry about in the village.

"Fetch my horse." he said and left the room.

Raven helped her mother to a chair and called forth Marie, a servant girl, to fetch some water and a damp cloth. Marie did as she was told and brought Raven her things. Raven gave her mother the cup of water and dabbed her mother's cheek with the cloth.

"Haven't you learned by now, mother, not to anger Sir Guy?" Raven asked her mother.

Her mother smiled. "I guess some of your father rubbed off on me."

They laughed for a split second. Lady Marian took the cloth from her child and motioned her to go. Raven smiled a half hearted smile and ran outside. When Sir Guy went out into the village Raven always followed. Raven was always worried for one family that lived in the village, and his face brought a smile as bright as day to hers.

"SIR Guy of Gisborne, to you, and bow before your master." A guard spat as she arrived in the elevated ground in the center to the village. Sir Guy and his men where just a few feet in front of her.

The man that stood in front the villagers looked at Gisborne blankly. "_Sir _Guy of Gisborne." the man bowed. "My name is Robin, Earl of Huntington and Lord of this manor. Your services here are no larger required."

Everyone began to bow down as and man put an animal pelt on Lord Robin. A smile spread across her face until her face hurt, a tear of joy ran down her face. Her father was home at last.

Once Gisborne and his lot retreated, Robin began to walk her way. She never thought she'd see his face again. At first she didn't think it was even him. Five years ago he had no hair on his face, and now he had a scruffy beard. It looked good on him.

He passed where she stood as he strolled to the house. She must have changed that he didn't recognize her; yet again she was eleven when they last saw one another.

"Father!" she called out.

Robin turned around and saw her standing on the raised ground with tears in her eyes. It was his little girl, he just knew it. They ran to each other and gave a strong embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go.

When they heard Robin's manservant cough they broke apart. Raven in turn hugged him. "Much." she squealed.

As they broke apart Much examined her. "My, how you have ground, Miss Raven."

Raven blushed. "Still the gentlemen, I see?"

They laughed as they made their way to the house. It has been so long since Robin or Much have laid eyes on the beautiful home. When they entered they we instantly greeted by Thornton, a man that has been In Locksley serving the Noble family since Robin was mere boy. Thornton put out his arms for a hug but put them right back done.

"Thornton." Robin said.

"Welcome back, sr." Thornton replied. Robin rushed and gave his friend a hug.

Thornton smiled and looked to the young woman that stood next to him. "A bath for the master. And fresh cloths immanently." Robin went back and stood between Much and Raven as the girl ran up the stairs to start the bath. "Mary!" Thornton called to the kitchen.

Much looked a bit awkward when he said, "And me too." Thornton too felt awkward, but he kept smiling. "Pardon?"

"Thornton," Though Robin was a bit sad, it gave him pleasure to tell Thornton the news of Much's new found freedom. "Much is no long my manservant."

Thornton's smile was slowly slipping away, "Oh?"

Robin smiled a bit. "In recognition to his services to me in the Holy Land, he's to be made a free man. I am granting him the fields and lodge at Bonchurch. Until then, he's a guest in my house."

Raven was over come with joy. Much had been there for Raven her entire life and she always wished him to be free. The times when her mother and father were away in Nottingham Town, Much would make sure she was feed and taken care of. Much, in some way, was like a second father to her. When her father and Much left she felt like she was losing two fathers.

After a moment of silence, Much spoke up with confidence, handing Thornton Robin's bow. "And I would like a plate of something while I bathe."

Thornton's smile was completely gone as he took the bow from Much and nodded, "Very well."

Much took off in the wrong direction and without a movement form anyone Thornton said, "That is the way to the servant's quarters."

Raven laughed to herself as she stool a glance at her father who was smiling at his dear friend. Much turned back. "I knew that." Much said and made his way up the stairs to the bathroom.

Sir Guy then walked in, making Thornton and Raven shake in fear. Guy made his way in front of Robin before he spoke a word. "Welcome back, Locksley."

Robin looked into Sir Guy's eyes, who had to turn his head away from the gaze. "Now, I have kept your lands for you. I have managed your estate to the best of my ability under the guidance of the Sheriff." Gisborne took a step toward Robin. "And I would appreciate more respect in front of the populars."

Robin ignored him. "How many years have you been here?"

Guy looked to Raven, his eyes giving her chills down her spine and nothing but hatred for him burned in her heart. "Three years, four winters."

Robin's bright eyes looked right into Guy's soul. "And yet you still do not have the respect of the populars."

Gisborne sniffled and realized her was clearly defeated. "My men and I will leave directly for Nottingham."

Robin's gaze followed Guy to the door and said. "My servants will help you pack."

Guy stopped and turned back, "How was the Holy Land?"

"Blood thirsty." Robin walked to the dinning table. Raven could only imagine the horrors that her father had seen and how many men he had killed.

"I understand the King is winning, thanks be to God." Gisborne said as he followed Robin back into the house.

"He's killing more people." Robin stated.

Guy smiled his sly smile. "Ah, is that not winning?" Guy asked.

Robin got angry. "Show me an argument ever settled with bloodshed, and then I'll call it winning."

"Do not pretend that you do not love war." Guy spat back. "I've seen you fight."

Robin wondered, "When?"

Guy turned away, once more in defeat. "I do not recall."

"I have changed."

"Ah." Guy breathed. "Council of Nobles meets tomorrow at Nottingham; of no doubt the Sheriff will call a feast to celebrate your safe return."

Robin nodded. "Goodbye."

Guys turned, "Goodbye."

Robin followed Guy to the door. "One thing." Guy stopped. "I shall celebrate my safe return too, by pardoning any and all wrong doers from my estate awaiting trial or punishment."

"Only the Sheriff can pardon, you know that." Guy stated.

"It is custom for the Sheriff to exceed to his Noble's request on such matters." Robin stated in return.

Raven watched the conversation as if it were a game to see who is the best at stating facts and pissing off people the easiest, and each of them knew much and was easily pissed off. She'd say Robin was winning.

Guy gave in once more – it just wasn't his day, "Well then, I suggest you take it up with the Sheriff." He finally left, leavening Thornton, Raven, and Robin alone in the grand hall. Smiles crept on to each of there faces acknowledging that Robin had clearly won the battle…

Robin turned to Thornton. "Where is my lovely wife, dear friend?"

Thornton's bright smile fled from his face, retreating deep down inside and a sad expression marched on. Robin did not yet know of the abuse Sir Guy had done to Marian and Raven, mostly Marian. "She's in her - I mean your - bed chambers, my Lord."

Raven walked very fast up the stairs before Thornton could even finish. She wanted to shield her father from knowing what Sir Guy has done and has been trying to do. His girls were strong and could carry their own weight, he need not worry but he will anyway. She feared he would find out anyways, but she would rather later than sooner.

Robin walked up the stair case as Raven stood in front of the master bedroom. Robin smiled as he saw his daughter and kissed her atop the head. She did not move. A fake smile that Robin had always fallen for was spread across her face. At first Robin paid no mind to the smile and then after a minute or two of just standing he got worried.

"Can I go inside?" he asked his daughter.

"No." she said back to her father.

"Is something the matter?" he worried.

She shook her head like a mad man, "Nothing's the matter, father. Why would you think that?"

Now Robin knew she was hiding something. He knew his daughter wouldn't act like this unless she had something to hide from him.

"Move aside, Raven."

She took a deep breath. "Can't do that father."

Robin got fed up with her behavior and nudged her aside. He swung open the door to his chamber and saw his wife attending a red mark on her face. It was all red and swollen.

"Marian?" he whispered.

She turned. Her beauty was something he never forgot, but yet it seemed she had gotten more beautiful in the years they were apart. He pictured her flawless face every night and day while he was away. Her picture was the one thing that kept him sane in the hot long days and cold long nights.

"Robin?" she ran to him and embraced him in a hug that made up for the five years they have been apart.

Now that Robin was closer he could fully see the mark on his wife's face. "What happened?" he asked. Raven came in and saw her parents love for each other blossom once more.

"I walked into door as it opened nothing big." Lady Marian smiled.

Raven whispered to herself, "Been happening a lot since you left."

Robin looked to his shinning daughter. "What, Raven?"

Raven smiled. "Nothing father."

A servant girl came into the room, bowing her head to the three Noble's in the room. "Miss Raven, Will Scarlett is here to see you."

Raven thanked the girl and ran out of the room to where Will waited. Since Gisborne had shown up, she hasn't seen him all that much. They had to sneak away just say hello and even that wasn't enough. Will was like an older brother to Raven and she missed him and Lukey immensely much. Once she saw his bright Scarlett green eyes and lovely smile she knew she had fallen for him. She was in love with Will since the moment she could walk and talk. They played together when they were children, hung out with each other when they were ten, and now that they're teenagers they sneak off. Raven didn't know if Will had the same feelings for her as she did for him.

Will handed her a bag that was tied up with string. A smile spread across her face as she saw a little heart shaped wooden locket with a butterfly engraved on it, on the backside of the butterfly was her first and last initial. "Happy Birthday, Raven."

Raven rapped her arms around his neck. Will returned the hug and laughed. Ever since Will has been able to carve wood, he's given Raven a divine piece of art. One year she got a jewelry box, another year she got mirror frame, and another year she got the most comfortable wooden chair ever. But this gift, this one was the best.

"Let's go into the back garden." Raven suggested.

Will agreed and they walked to the garden, but before they got outside Raven grabbed a small leather sack.

They walked around the garden for a few moments until she stopped. She couldn't wait any longer. It was killing her not to give it to him.

"This is for you."

Will took the leather sack that Raven had held out for him. "Gisborne confined me to my chambers all last week so I couldn't give this to you."

He opened up the sack and saw a leather bracelet. Will usually hated when Raven got him expensive things but when he saw what was on the bracelet, he couldn't help but smile. "Happy late Birthday, Will."

On the leather bracelet was a silver plate that was engraved, but Will was unable to read more than his name.

"It says: You can choose your destiny, but which path will you choose?" Raven said.

When ever Will or Raven was unable to see the path they needed to travel they told each other that very saying. When Will was ten, he was given that chance to work in the castle in Nottingham Town. He would have loved to work in the castle with Sir Edward as Sheriff, but he loved his family more and was better with wood than dishes. He thought he had made the wrong choice to where he must go in life, but the path is never clear.

"Listen, Raven." Will said making Raven's cheery mood disappear. "Benedict was taken by Gisborne earlier."

Raven looked back to when se first saw her father. Now she remembered seeing Benedict was being held by one of Gisborne's men. In fact, it was that man that yelled at her father that held Benedict. Now she was frightened.

"Yes." she gulped.

"I'm frightened her might rat us out." Will said a bit sad.

Raven looked to her dear friend. "He wouldn't tell on us, would he?"

Will sighed. "He'll tell Gisborne it was me and Lukey. I told neither of them that you were the one that helped me take the food from the stores."

Tears burned in her eyes. "No, Will." she whispered. "I am more responsible for this crime then you are. I should be the one punished, not you."

As Raven began to cry hysterically Will pulled her into a loving hug. "Shhhhhh, Raven. It's going to be ok."

"It's not going to be ok." Raven stopped her tears and pulled away. "Most likely, with this Sheriff, you'll be hanged. If you are hanged,

I would not be able to tell you how I really feel about you. If you are hanged, I would not know if you feel the same way."

Raven walked over the small pond in the middle of the garden. She oved him, he doesn't know. He may feel the same, she'll never know. Now she fears she'll be alone for the rest of her natural born life. Without Will in her life, she might as well die.

"Raven, what are you saying?" Will asked somewhat confused.

"What I'm saying is," she took a deep breath. "I love, William Scarlett and I dear you may not feel the same way about me."

She turned to him. At first she saw shock on his face, then relif. Before he could say a word, one of Gisborne's lot showed up and took him away. Raven ran after the man. She followed the guard and Will all the way to his hut in the village.

"Stop!" she ordered the man. Now she saw Lukey and Dan, Will's father, outside the hut. Lukey was in shackles and someone was pitting a pair on Will.

"What is the crime you are charging these two?" she asked as the men looked at her.

"These two were involved with steeling the ten sacks of flower if the stores. They're to go to Nottingham." on of the guard said.

The other guard shoved Will and Luke into a caged carriage. They ordered the driver to go as soon as they got onto their horses.

Tears slowly fell from Dan and Raven's faces. The people that have kept them both whole where to go to Nottingham and most likely be hanged and they can do nothing until Robin goes to Nottingham in the morning.

After the carriage was out of sight, Raven went and took Dan by his good hand, for his other one was cut off, and they walked to the manor. "I am so sorry, Dan." Raven said.

Dan looked at her with a slight smile. "It's not your fault, Miss Raven."

Something inside Raven went dark. It was her fault and now three men are going to hang for her stupidity. Like father like daughter, I guess. She thought, remembering her father's story about how he learned to take responsibility for his actions the hard way.

When they arrived to the manor, Raven learn that her father went to see the old Sheriff, her mother's father, and had everyone in the village come up to the manor and eat. No one that lived or worked in the manor was to eat until everyone in the village has eaten. That sounds just like her father. Raven made sure that Dan had eaten something and then went over to some orphaned children from the village's orphanage.

After an hour everyone began to leave. Raven made sure all the orphan children got out of the manor together. When all were out the children followed the nun to the orphanage. She stood by Dan when she saw her father and Much coming back. They stooped when a man from the village named Jeffery stopped him. Jeffery did some trick with his eggs which made her father laugh. When Jeffery left, Robin noticed her and Dan by the side of the manor.

"Dan?" Robin asked as her hurried over. "What's wrong?"

Dan pushed himself off the side of the manor. "Young Benedict got frightened. He told Gisborne's lot who took the flower with him." Tears gathered in Dan's eyes.

Robin sighed. "Your boys."

"They've taken them to Nottingham. Robin…"

Robin looked up. "I will resolve this. I will talk to the Sheriff, I promise." He put his hand on his friend shoulder.

The next day Much, Robin and Raven road to Nottingham. They made their way through the streets and noticed that it was market day, but yet there was no market.

"It's been like this since the new Sheriff has arrived. He's raised taxes so much that no one can afford to trade." Raven said as she road ahead of the pack into the castle's court yard.

The four of them dismounted their horses and made their way into the castle. Robin and Much noticed that Raven didn't seem fazed by the gallows in the middle of the court yard. Years ago, when Sir Edward was Sheriff; the gallows were rarely used and only brought out when necessary. It looked like the gallows have been outside all month. Something wasn't right.

The three of them made their way to the great hall were the council was behind held. As they went to the door, Raven was stopped by a guard. "Sorry, no woman aloud."

Raven gave him a strange look. "But my mother, Lady Marian, is in there."

Robin smiled. "It's alright, Raven."

Robin and Much made their way into the council's room, leaving Raven to sit outside in the court yard for a few hours. There was nothing to do. She wanted to see Will in the dungeons, but the guards wouldn't let her.

As soon as her mother and father came out with Much she ran to them. "Father, are you going to the dungeons?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yes, and no you can not come."

She looked at him. "But father. I wish to see Will and Luke before anything that may happen to them."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Fine, you may come."

She smiled and hugged her mother goodbye as she, her father, and Much made their way to the dungeons. When they got there the guards had not choice but to let her in. They followed the jailer down the steps into the dungeons. He tossed the keys to another man. "Bring out the Locksley lot."

When they walked to the interrogation room, a prisoner yelled. "Hey, Jailer. Jailer, that's me. Jailer! Aren't you listening? I'm from Locksley. Jailer! I'm from Locksley!"

Soon after they entered the room, three men were pushed into the room. First was Benedict, then Will, followed by Lukey. Raven's heart skipped a beat when she saw Will's face.

"Give your names." the Jailer demanded.

Will looked right into Robin's eyes. "Will and Luke Scarlett."

"What is your crime?" Robin asked.

Will, as noble as ever, stated, "Living in the wrong place at the wrong time. Living under an evil Sheriff. Where do our taxes go? They go to Nottingham, to the Sheriff, to his birds..." he was cu off. One of the men smacked him. Raven gasped.

"Name." the Jailer said to the third man.

"Benedict. Son of Richard Giddins. Surf of Locksley." Benedict said.

"What is your crime?" Robin asked.

"Stealing flower."

"Are you guilty?"

Benedict didn't answer.

"What is your punishment?" Robin asked.

Benedict hesitated. "Don't know."

Much looked over to the Jailer. "Hanging? No surely not."

Will's eyes went wide. Raven's heart filled with guilt.

"What? Hanging?" Benedict shouted.

Luke stepped forward. "Robin..." Benedict cried. "No!"

The three were dragged out of the room. Will's eyes were on Raven. To her surprise they were not filled with hate or anger, but compassion.

"Do you mind?" the Jailer asked as the door closed. "We don't tell

them if it's the dangle. They kick up a hell if a stink."

Much spat back. "For stealing flower? Hanging?"

The Jailer smiled. "The Sheriff wants an example. We've just had word..."

Robin stood. "I'll be speaking to the Sheriff. Meanwhile you treat these prisoners well, or you will have me to answer to."

"You've got one more." the Jailer smiled.

Raven put a hand on her father shoulder, making him claim down a bit.

A tall man was pushed into the room.

Robin sighed. "You are not from Locksley."

The man smiled. "I know." he looked to Raven. "But you saved me once before."

Robin raised his voice. "That was a long way from Nottingham. Here I am known."

"But your saving those others, you'll save me. For my wife, my new born babe." the man cried.

Much looked at him. "You said your wife was expecting."

The man smiled. "Nope. She 'ad it."

Robin looked to his daughter with regret. "Your lies today may be your undoing. I can not save the others and I fear you shall share their fate."

The man's smiled disappeared. "What fate?"

The three walked out of the interrogation room as the man began to talk to the Jailer. "I'm not from Locksley. Did I say Locksley. There's been a mistake here. I'm from Rochdale. Rochdale. That's why they call me Allan A Dale!"

The Jailer joked back. "Yeah and I'm from Whilewales." Allan sighed.

"Serve him with the Locksley lot!"

When they arrived to the great hall where the feast for Robin's return was being held, Robin turned to the Sheriff. "Ah, Huntington. You missing your own feast. Rumors bound."

"What rumors?" Robin asked.

"That you're weak. That you've returned weakened from your exurtions in the Holy Land." the Sheriff replied.

"My father is not weak." Raven spat at the small man.

Robin turned to her. "Raven, go sit your grandfather. I will be down in a moment."

"Yes father." Raven went to her seat beside her grandfather and ate some roast pig.

After the feast, Raven was to return home alone as soon as they road pass Knighton. Once she got home she had trouble falling to sleep. Tomorrow her love was to be hanged.

Raven awoke early and road out to Nottingham with her mother. When they got to the Sheriff's castle they went to the grand hall to meet her grandfather.

When it was time for the hanging, all the Nobles gathered at the front steps in the court yard. Raven's father walked up to the steps. "Lords, Ladies, people of Nottingham. We are gathered here today to witness the carrying out of justice in the name if God and King Richard." the Sheriff said. He put a scroll to his mouth and shouted "Bring out the prisoners."

Everyone turned to see four men being led to the gallows. "Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington, having recently returned from the Holy War with a personal commendation from the King himself, will read the proclamation."

One of the men, Allan A Dale, started to run away, but was grabbed back and pushed up the stairs. Robin grabbed the scroll from the Sheriff an unrolled it. "Enjoy." the Sheriff said.

As everyone was being pushed on the gallows platform, the Sheriff whispered to Robin and Raven heard beacuse she stood next to him. "Oh and a, no second thoughts Locksley or your friend, Much, will be dropping in on us as out special guest today."

Both Raven and Robin looked up to see two guards holding Much over the edge if the castle wall.

"Let it be heard and known about the lands and realms of Richard, his majesty, King of England, that on this, the 26th day of April in the year or our Lord 1192, the following men, having been trialed under law and found guilty. Benedict Giddins of Locksley, Will Scarlett of Locksley, Luke Scarlett of Locksley, Allen A Dale of Locksley. These same men have been sentenced to be hanged by a rope until they are dead." Robin declared.

Raven kept her eyes on Will as the drums began to sound and the white hoods began to be put on the four men's heads. People began to cry out, Dan called his sons names.

"May the souls..."The Sheriff said.

"Wait!" Raven said.

Robin gave his daughter a look. "What?" the Sheriff asked.

She gulped. "Don't they get a last word? You know, so people can remember them by?"

The Sheriff looked at her. "A clue: no."

Once more the drums sounded. "May the souls..."

"Wait!" a man yelled.

"Now, now, now please don't kill my brother, my little baby, my ingrate cousin!" the Sheriff shouted.

"By the power of Antony, our Bishop, i claim benefit of clergy for these men! They cannot hang." the man stated.

The Sheriff was confused. "These are not Holy men. These people cannot plead the cloth. Get on with it."

The man continued. "I came last night to administer their last rights."

"So?" the Sheriff asked.

"And each one came to God through me, repenting their sins and asked to take the cloth. I felt duty bound to consult the Bishop and he inter confer status of novis onto each man."

"Shut up."

The man read from a scroll. "I, Antony, very rerent fickle apushtolic, here by confer..."

The Sheriff got pissed off. "SHUT UP!" Everyone looked to the Sheriff. "Is this possible?"

A man at his right said, "They could not have become novises overnight."

They looked to the man. "They have become postulance. Novis novises if you like. And so are under the protection of the church."

The man and Robin shared looks that tipped of the Sheriff. "Novis novises? How novel? Well, hang them, and arrest him."

The man ran but was caught my two guards. One of them ripped of the bearded the man had to revile the man was Jeffery.

"Where's the drum?" the Sheriff asked, mimican the drums noise. "Watch and enjoy, Robin. Your priest won't talk and then you will be done for my friend."

The drums beat was getting fast and Raven's heart began to race.

"My the souls of these men fine forgiveness in heaven." the Sheriff said.

The men pulled back on a rope and the benches where pulled back. All four men began to hang. Dan yelled his boys he loved them and told them he'll see them in heaven. The Sheriff began to walk away. Tacna began to cry and Robin was fed up.

Robin attacked a guard for his bow and four arrows. Everyone ran front the steps. Raven ran to her mother.

He armed the bow and shouted. "People of Nottingham," he let go, hitting the rope and let down Allan A Dale. He armed it once more. "These men have committed no crime worth more then a spell in stocks." he let go again and cut Will down. Raven was joyful. Robin armed his bow with two arrows. "Will you tolerate this injustice? I, for one, will not!" he cut down both Benedict and Luke this time.

A man came after Robin. The fought until the guard was knocked out. More and more came. Raven raced down the steps to Dan. Luke and Benedict stood with him. She helped them run out of the castle. They ran to the North Road.

"I'm sorry for all that has happened." she told the three.

Dan, once more, said. "It's not your fault."

She gulped and admitted her sin. "But it was. I was the one who gave Will the flower. He in turn gave some the Benedict and told no one how he got it. I wanted to take blame, but Will wouldn't let me."

Some how, the three understood. Raven helped the village with whatever she could and it didn't surprise them.

"Now get going. Someplace safe." she said. "You can't stay here."

"But where will we go?" Benedict asked.

"We could go to Scarborough. To Auntie Annie's." Luke suggested.

Raven nodded. "Go, than. I will tell Will when I see him next."

The three took the road in the direction they needed. Raven stood and watched until they were gone.

"Now to find father." she said.

She began to walk down the road and saw her two horses running in her direction. When they passed her, one stopped making the other stop with it. A man hopped of the horse and shouted to her. "Raven?" It was her father.

"Father!" she cried as she hugged him. The other three men got off the horses and walked over to the two. "Much, Will." she smiled.

She looked over to Allan A Dale. "Mr. A Dale." she held out her hand.

Allan took it, "Nice to meet you..."

"Raven. Raven of Locksley." she spoke proudly.

"Raven." he smiled and kissed her hand.

"Allan, get away from my daughter." Robin said sternly.

Allan backed off with his hands raised in the air. "Raven. Let's go."

"Where are we going? Your an outlaw now, meaning if you go back home you'll be hanged." she stated.

"Fine. We'll all go to the fields overlooking Locksley and stay there until you bring us a few things." he said and they all took off for Locksley, leaving the horses in the road.

Will pulled Raven to the back of the group. "Where's my brother, my father, and Benedict?" he asked.

"They went to Scarborough to your Auntie Annie's." she said. Will seemed a big calm now, but she worried.

When they made it to the fields above Locksley, Raven was told to fetch Robin's bow, quiver, and sword, Much's sword and shield, and some of Will's things.

She did as she was told and went into the village and got Will's thing first. She brought his things back in a sack and then left for the manor. She gathered all of her father's things and then Much's. When she came back and gave them their things she said goodbye.

"It's not goodbye." Robin said. "See you later, child."

A tear ran down her cheek. "I don't want you to go, father." She cried.

Robin took his daughter into a hug and held her for a while. "I won't go far, I swear. If you need me, just travel the North Road."

Raven sniffled. "Alright. See you later, father."

The four men left. Raven went back to the manor and found Sir Guy in the great hall having all of his things moved in.

"Hello, Raven. Miss me?" he joked.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Should I continue? **


	2. Death for Love

**Sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes...**

**Hope you like it...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Death for Love

* * *

Raven was dragged out into the village by one of Gisborne's men. The entire village was there accept for her mother who was at the castle in Nottingham. She was pushed down to the ground to kneel with the rest of the villagers next to a woman named Alice, then very same Alice who was there when she was delivered.

"I have come to visit Robin of Locksley to find her, not at home. Perhaps one of you would like to inform me of his whereabouts. He and I need to have a little chat, conversation." The Sheriff said. "Nobody knows. Nobody knows. Then there is a reward. Shall we say, twenty pounds? And then all of a sudden somebody does know."

Guy shouted, scaring the Sheriff just a bot. "Loosin' your tongues or loose your tongues."

The Sheriff nodded to a guard and they brought forth a man from the village named Gregory.

"Cut out his tongue." The Sheriff said. "One an hour, till somebody talks." The Sheriff looked to Raven as she tried to avoid eye contact.

One guard held Gregory down as another began to snip away at his tongue. It was horrifying and possible the worst thing Locksley has ever seen. Gregory's screams were unbearable, especially for little children that had to watch.

For half an hour everyone sat in silence, awaiting someone to talk. Raven hoped that no one would rat her father out, but yet again they would all lose their tongues every soon if someone did not. She almost wanted to jump up and tell theme how to find him, but she couldn't bear to find her father dead after words.

"Tick-tock. Tick-tock." The Sheriff said board out of his mind. He took a sip of his wine. "Have I told you that I can't taste wine?" he asked Gisborne. "Not the best. Of course I don't have the pallet for it." He dumped out the rest of the wine on the ground. Gisborne, out of frustration, grabbed it from the Sheriff. The Sheriff than, as a joke to himself, used his fingers as a scissor and pretended to cut out his tongue.

After an hour, the Sheriff got up and began to walk around. "It is unfortunate. Man goes to war, his sprit could be damaged, his vision blurred, his understanding of law and order. This is what has happened to Robin. I have heard that there are camps in the Holy Land were men are taught to hate their own land, to return home to wreak havoc and destruction. Maybe this is what happened to Robin, we don't know. But what we do know it that by his actions in Nottingham, your former master, he did not, as some of the romantics might believe, strike a blow for freedom. Make no mistake about it. He perverted the course of justice and in so doing he attacked the very fabric of out state. Hum? The state that we all work for. The state that we all pay our taxes for. He would rob us of that? Of out taxes? Of our work?" the Sheriff looked to all the people that kneel before him, unsatisfied. "Another tongue, I suppose."

A guard came over to Raven, but picked up Alice instead. She began to scream in horror. The other guard came at her with the clippers and teased her with it. It was so unbearable that Raven couldn't watch, but was forced to by her screams. She wanted to so something, but nothing she could do would help Alice.

As the guard was ready to snip out Alice's tongue, an arrow came out of nowhere and knocked the clippers out of the guard's hands. Another arrow broke the clippers in two. "Father?" Raven asked herself.

"He's here." The Sheriff said. "Find him. Let's go."

After a second of nothing, a voice called. "Good scheme. Sheriff." Everyone turned their heads. "Very affective. Impressive logic. Now, I wonder, if I tell you were I am, can I calm the twenty pounds? That would be a pound or so the each family here. Eat a whole winter off that."

Raven looked up at her father as he stood by where she knelt in the dirt. The Sheriff looked at her, then Robin. "Amusing. Ah, put down your weapon, you're surrounded."

Sir Guy looked at Robin. A guard took Raven off the ground and placed her on her horse which somehow had gotten out of the sables to the middle of the village. The guard bounded her hands to the settle so she could not run.

"I am Guy of Gisborne, the new Lord of this manor and soon to be Earl of Huntington. Your presence here is no longer required. Put down your weapon."

Though it was not armed, Robin let lose of the string on his bow as it pointed to Guy. For some reason this amused Raven just like it did her father. She is certainly her father's daughter.

Robin tossed his bow to the ground as two guards put swords to his throat. Guy mounted his horse as the guards tide up Robin hands with rope, smacking Robin on the face then pushing Robin to the ground, connecting is rope shackles to Raven's settle. "That was a cruel game to play." Robin told the Sheriff.

"Game?" the Sheriff asked. "You don't understand. You _do not_ play games with me." Robin chuckled. "You made a mistake in Nottingham. Trying to be the pesents hero."

"Why do you try to be the pesents hero and show me how it's done?"

"Aw. Shall we have a meeting in the morning to discuses it? A clue: no." the Sheriff said. "In the morning, you shall hang."

A guard began to lead Raven's horse as soon as Guy began to move to Nottingham. The ride was silent until Robin began to jog beside Raven's horse. "How are you doing, child?" he asked concerned.

Raven smiled a bit. "I'm fine, father. It's not the first time Sir Guy has had me bound to my horse."

Robin gave her a look. How could she be so calm and used to this? "What has Sir Guy done to you over the years?"

Tears burned up in her eyes. The truth was coming out sooner rather than later, but Robin deserved to know since he would be hanged in the morning. "You know that red mark mother had on her face when you came home?"

Robin nodded. "It wasn't a door. It was Sir Guy. He hit us, both of us."

Robin hated to see his daughter cry. If there was one thing he couldn't handle at times it was when someone cried. He just wasn't that good with tears. He loved to see his daughter smile, but couldn't stand her tears.

"It will be alright." he told her.

"No it won't." she spat at him. "You are going to be hanged and leave mother and I with Sir Guy. He'll force mother to marry him like he tried to do the day you came home. You are going to leave me again, I don't want you to."

He shook his head. "Your mother won't do that. And I will always be with you in your heart."

Sir Guy had turned his horse around as everyone still walked. He road up on the other side of Raven. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing, Sir Guy." Raven said trying not to get smacked. Sir Guy swung his hand and slapped her across her face. "Do not lie to me." Sir Guy yelled.

Robin began to boil with anger. "You do not lay a hand on my daughter, Gisborne."

Guy smiled. He road up to the front of the lot. They were almost to the gates of Nottingham.

When they reached the gates of the castle, Guy dismounted his horse. He let Robin help his daughter down from the horses. Raven's hands were unbounded and she was pushed in the direction of her mother who was outside. Robin was led into the castle.

"Mother." Raven cried.

Marian hugged her daughter. "Shhhhhh. It will be alright."

Raven pulled away. "Why is everyone telling me that? It will be alright? Father, Will, you...Newsflash mother. It's not going to be alright! People are dying beacuse of a flawed system. One person, out of hundreds that say they would do something, stood up to system and fought back. Now that person is going to hang...Father is to hang and you think it's going to be alright!" Raven cried as she made her way to the castle.

"She gets more like her father each day." Marian smiled.

Raven made her way to the grand hall where the Sheriff was sitting, talking to Gisborne.

"Sheriff, may I have a word?" she asked as she walked over to the Sheriff.

He rolled his eyes. "Ah, Miss Raven. What can I do for you?"

Raven was pissed as hell at the Sheriff and didn't care what he said from this point on. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why do you insist on hanging my father? Why do you insist on putting the monster everyone calls Sir Guy of Gisborne in my home and let him abuse me and my mother?" she demanded.

He looked to Guy who shrugged. "Your father had abused the law. As for Sir Guy...I happen to like him."

Raven scoffed. "Then you better hang me tomorrow, too."

"And why's that?" Guy asked.

"Two reasons. One, I can not live in this unjust world where you enjoy robbing people. Two, I was the one who took the ten sacks of flower from stores." she spat at him, slapping Sir Guy in the face. "That was for all the tears, burses, and broken bones I had revived over the years thanks to you."

The room was silent for while. "Fine then." the Sheriff said as a guard grabbed her by her arm. "You will hang with your father tomorrow."

The Sheriff led the guard to the dungeons. As they arrived, the Jailer led the Sheriff to a cell. Raven was too far back to see whose cell it was or to hear what was being said. When the Sheriff left the cell, Raven was pushes into the cell.

"Raven?" a voice asked.

"Father?" she returned the question.

Robin hugged his daughter. She began to cry once more. "Why are you in here?"

Tears where still in her eyes. "I am to be hanged tomorrow with you. I told the Sheriff that I couldn't live in this unjust world. That I stool the ten sacks of flower from the stores, and I smacked Sir Guy."

Robin pulled his child in for another hug. "That's my girl."

After a while they both feel asleep in each others arms. They sat in the corner of the cell. Robin sat up straight as his daughter leaned on his shoulder, his head onto of hers. The screams and cries of the other prisoners didn't even wake them. Not until the sun began to shin did each of them wake.

"Today's the day." Robin sighed as they both stood up.

Raven sniffled. "Yeah, and I guess I'll see you later."

Robin shook his head. "No. This is goodbye."

The sound of footsteps and keys gangling echoed in the dungeons. Marian walked by following the Jailer to the interrogation room. She stopped and looked into the cell to see Raven was also there. After she went into the room the Jailer came back and brought out Raven and Robin to the room. The two were pushed in; Raven tripped and feel into her mothers arms.

"Where is it?" Marian asked once Raven stood up and walked to the edge of the room.

"Where is what?" Robin asked.

"Please. The ring my father gave you years ago before he knew the wickedness of your heart." She returned.

The Jailer cut in. "Madam, like I told you before. Asking doesn't usually work." He walked over to the wall to bring out something terrifying. Raven back herself up to the back of the room, as far from the Jailer as possible.

"Will those work?" Marian asked him.

"These? There lovely." He told her.

Marian move toward him. "When he speaks, will you hear?"

The Jailer looked at her. "Well, of course."

She quickly looked to Robin then back to the Jailer. "Then take I can not allow. You might get there first and steel the ring."

"Madam I can assure you, I am a man of simple pleasures. Inflicting pain, now that enough for me."

Marian chuckled. "That may be, but if the ring is not were he tells me, suspicion shall fall on you and that would be unfair. I will speak with him alone first, you may go."

"I can't do that."

"Wait outside. They can not escape and they dare not hurt attack me."

The Jailer went to say something but Marian told him to leave. He left for he had clearly lost the battle with her. Once the door closed she yelled at both of them.

"You are an utter fool. The both of you."

"You said that already." Robin told her as he rubbed his wrist and walked to his daughter.

"Oh, you listen?" Marian questioned. "I also told you confronting the Sheriff wouldn't work. You didn't listen to that."

Robin was getting a bit mad. "I did not have much choice."

"Everything's a choice, everything we do." She spat at him. "Grow up."

Robin stepped forward. "I prevented unjust hanging; I protected people from _our _village."

"Oh, that will make your death romantic." Marian joked.

"It will make it honorable." Robin told his wife..

"Honorable? And what about the people you are _so_ honorably protecting?" Marian asked him. "Who will protect them when you're dead?"

Robin did not have an answer.

"What is with mean and glory? Glory above sense and above reason?" raven asked her father.

"It is princable." He told her crossing his arms.

"Princable," Raven scoffed as she moved across the room. "Is making a difference and you can't do that if you're dead. You could have staid here in the first place instead of following your King to the Holy Land if you cared so much about your precious people. But you didn't. You chose war. You chose glory."

Robin looked into his child's eyes. "What is this about?"

Raven swallowed her pride. "It about you leaving us here. You left us here alone to fend for ourselves. We needed you! You went off gallivanting thousands of miles away from the ones who needed you the most. Maybe if you stayed I wouldn't have gotten that broken arm last winter, or mom wouldn't have gotten slapped in the face twenty times a day. It made us think you didn't care. You never wrote a letter to us…not once. England did not need you. We did." Robin hugged his child as tears formed in her eyes but never fell. "Why did you travel thousands of miles to fight for your country when the real cancer was right here, killing everyone you love?"

Marian picked up a bag that held a dagger. "Right. This is what we do. Stand by the door, I scream, in he comes you strike him and run. I paid a man at the east gate; you'll not be seen if you go now before day watch. Take these."

Robin shook his head. "I cannot go unseen."

Marian argued. "Well, you cannot _be_ seen."

"I cannot let the Sheriff win."

"Have you not heard a single word I've said?" she asked her childish husband.

"Trust me. I have a plan. Half a plan."

He looked to his wife as she gave him a dirty look. He smiled. Raven just stood close to the doorway. "I love it when you look at me like that." Marian sighed.

Robin took the daggers and ran to the door as he heard keys gaggle outside. Raven pushed herself up the wall. When the door opened the Jailer came in, but fell to the floor unconscious. Much appeared out of the wide opened doorway.

"This is a rescue." He said as he handed Robin his bow and arrow. Robin gave the dagger belt to his daughter, who attached it around her waist. Raven looked behind Much out the door to see Will and Allan standing watch. "And we are undetected."

A man shouted. "In the dungeons. Outlaws. Open this door."

Much felt awkward. "Ah-ha!"

Robin grabbed his daughters arm as they ran out of the room. Guards passed them as they hid in the shadows, but two attacked them. Once they were beaten unconscious, Raven took both their swords. They ran through the castle's hallways until they reached the court yard where three outlaws waited.

"Thank you for coming." Robin told the three men.

The second tallest one, named Roy, said, "Let's go before they've seen we've opened the gate."

As Roy was about to run away, Robin stopped him. "Hang on. Hold an escape rout for me. I need five minutes. There's something I must do before I can go with you."

"What?" Allan questioned.

"If I'm longer than that, leave without me." Robin said.

Raven nodded along with the tallest of the men named John. "Yes." He said.

"Thank you." Robin said in return.

Robin looked around and then started to move to his right. Much grabbed him before he could go any farther. "Master, no. You can not go back in there. If you go back in and die then I will die…of grief. So you must come now, if only to save me."

Robin grabbed hold of Much's arms. "See that is why I love you. But Much, if I do die in there, I want you to watch out for my daughter. You and Will are the only one's I trust."

Robin looked over to his daughter and smiled. He turned his head to Roy once more. "And you, I need help. It is dangerous."

Roy agreed as her followed Robin over to some rope. Robin tied to roped onto one of his arrows and shot it up to a banister on the sedge of the castle wall. "Why him if you love me? Why not me?" Much asked.

Everyone readied themselves as guards began to enter the court yard. One by one did the guards come and each one slain. With the two swords that Raven head she was able to fight one guard twice as fast or two guards at one. Since Raven was a little girl she was taught who to fight with swords and shot a bow and arrow. It was second nature to her.

As she fought a guard came and sliced her back. The cut wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage. The cut through the man as the pain went through her body. She could feel the blood seeping down her dress. Ten men came at her and each was slain by her, a seventeen year old girl.

"Stop! Guards!" someone yelled. Everyone looked up to the tower to see the Sheriff standing there. "Don't hurt those men – and girl – they are free to go. I have an announcement to make! I, Vasyey, Sheriff of Nottingham, in recognition of my illegal actions yesterday in Locksley do humbly apologies to the innocent people who have suffered at my hands. I promise to pay…"

The Sheriff chocked on his own words. He began to mumble to himself and turned around. When he turned back to window, he yelled "Stop those men!"

Everyone began to fight once more. Robin appeared on the edge of the castle by where she shot his arrow. He began to pull up the rope and shouted. "MUCH! MUCH!"

The Sheriff shouted, "And shoot Locksley!"

Robin shouted once more. "MUCH! Tie this up!" He tossed down the rope. Much franticly ran around with in trying to find a good place to tie it.

John told Much to give him the rope. John stood his ground and held the rope around his waist. John ordered Much to protect him. Raven began to make her way to the main gate as two archers aimed for her father. Will took out one while she took out the other.

All the people in the court yard looked in amazement as Robin swung down from the edged of the castle to where John was. The outlaws all gathered to the gate once Robin knocked down two men on his landing.

Roy told Robin, "That arrow hurt, Lavender Boy."

"Heart braking."

They all inched back to the gate until Robin said, "Ready? GO!"

Everyone but Robin ran out of the gate. Robin fought off guards as he tried to cut the rope that held the gate opened. Once it was gut, Robin rolled under the gate as it closed. The outlaws cheered in victory and ran away, Robin and Raven taking up the rear.

Once they got to forest they slowed down a bit. Everything seemed in balance again, like all was right with England again. Raven took in a deep breath of good old Sherwood air. She was an outlaw now and nothing could change that. She had her father, Much, Will and some new friends. What could go wrong?

As they turned off the path to go deep into the words, Raven got a bit light headed. She tried to stay strong but it must have shown because her father stopped at soon as he saw her face.

"Raven, you look so pale. Are you aright?" he asked.

She smiled a weak smile. "I'm fine, father. Trust me."

His trust disappeared as she fell forwards into Will's arms. He then noticed the blood that was seeping out of her back. Will picked her up and carried her to a nearby platform in the woods. Robin and Will quickly took off Raven's dress and looked at her wound. Will did not seemed fazed by all the other marks on her back. After they fixed up Raven's back they dressed her in Will's spear cloths that she had gotten him the day her became an outlaw.

Raven was out cold, leaving the men to talk to one another. Robin took this opportunity to ask Will about Raven.

"Will, what happened to Raven's back?" he asked. The others just listened in on the conversation.

"She got hit by a sword." He said puzzled.

Robin shook his head. "I'm talking about the other marks on her back. How did those happen?"

Will looked back into the memories he tried to block out of his mind. "Sir Guy would whip her. If she had done something bad, she'd get whipped. If she spoke out of turn, she'd get whipped. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't."

After a while of everyone talking about their lives before becoming outlaws, Much decided to say something. "You know, I myself, have no family at all. Of course, no family, not wife, no children. Strangely doesn't bother me. Not at all. Not at all."

John looked to every while Much's back was turned. He picked up the stick in which had two rabbits on it and made a noise. Much turned around. "Excuse me. I think you'll find that's not properly cooked."

Everyone laughed. The laughing of everyone woke up Raven.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Will walked over to where she lay on the ground. "Come with me."

He held out his hand and helped her up. They began to walked, but not far from the others just out of ear shot. They walked hand in hand through the greenwood of the beautiful forest.

"Thank you for the cloths, Will." She smiled as they went closer to a waterfall near the camp.

"No problem, but I wanted to tell you something." Will said as he turned to the girl.

Raven looked into his scarlet green eyes. Once more did she see compassion in his eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

"I realized today that I never got to tell you that I, too, also feel those feelings, but I did not know that those feelings were always there. At first I thought it was just our friendship, but then I saw you fight and I knew. I knew that I didn't just love you as a sister, but I loved you as a lover. I love you, Raven Wilhelmina Locksley." Will said.

At first she was shocked and confused but then it was clear. "But why did it take you so long to find it all out?"

He looked back on the years before. "Before your father left, I saw you as a strong independent woman that could hold her weight. Once your father left and Gisborne came, I saw you as a broken woman that needed someone to support her but could find nothing. I guess, when I saw you fight earlier, I saw that strong woman that I fell for when I was a young boy."

Raven stepped on a rock to be eye leave with the man she loved. She leaned in and kissed him. This was the man she loved, and this was the man she would always be with…

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I'll update as soon as possible...  
**


	3. WetNursing Outlaws

**At the end of the story there will be a line separating characters. Basically her entire story will be in Raven Point Of View (or POV). The next chapter will be a bit confusion, so I'll indicate who's view it is, but it will get a bit easy. To show who's Point Of View it is, I'll put the persons name and then I'll put POV. **

**For Example: Raven's POV ~ or ~ Robin's POV  
**

**At the end of this one, it's Robin's POV. **

**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Wet-Nursing Outlaws

* * *

**Raven's POV**

The gang waited deep into the forest as Roy ran through the greenwood being chased by Gisborne's lot into a trap. Once Roy ran past Robin the gang went to their positions.

Once the first two guards feel off their horses from a rope that was attacked to two trees, the gang sprung into action. Each person took a guard off their horses and mounted it. Raven had a much easier time climbing up a horse now that she doesn't wear her dresses anymore. After each person got on they road away, Robin being the last one to ride. He always brought up the rear.

After they had gotten a safe distance away from the guards, everyone stopped. They dismounted the horses and gave Roy a high-five or a hug on the plan that he thought up. Much ran over to give Roy a high-five, but Roy, jokingly, took his hand away and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, very funny." Much said angry.

"Very funny!" Roy mocked.

Much walked over to a tree as he tried to brush off what just happened, like he normally does when someone is mean to him.

"See as you don't mind, I get to keep nag, right?" Roy asked Robin.

"Nag? This is a Destria War Horse of the finest pedigree. Course, my friend. You deserver it!" Robin said as he shoved him a bit.

There was a noise over in the direction Much was in. Everyone turned to him. "Much?" Robin called. The noise came again and it sounded a bit like crying. "Much, do not be so easily wounded."

Then it came again. "Oh you have it then, if you're gunna cry about it." Roy told Much in frustration.

"I am _not_ crying!" Much defended himself. Once more did the sound come, but louder and clearer.

Will and Raven walked pass everyone over to the noise. Raven bent down and picked up a small baby. It stopped crying as soon as it felt her touch. It couldn't have been more then a few weeks old. She cradled the small child in her arms as if it was second nature to her.

"What is it?" Much asked. "I mean, I know what it is, but…"

Raven unraveled the blanket they baby was in. "It's a boy."

Allan looked at Will. "We road straight past it. We could have trampled it." Allan stated.

Raven handed the child to Will. He started to cry once more. "Where is its mother?" Much asked.

Will felt the baby's little cheek. "This baby's cold. Mothers long gone."

Roy stood off from everyone else, just examining the gang around the child. "Can you stop it crying?" he asked.

Allan stepped forward. "Yeah." He held out his hands and took it from Will. Allan turned the child upside down. Everyone yelled, "WHOA!" The baby cried even harder. "What? That's how you shut them up." Allan protested. Raven took the child back from Allan.

"Come on leave it. Let's go." Roy said. Much looked at him. "We can't just leave a baby."

"What do you want to do with it?" Roy asked. "We're outlaws, not wet-nurses."

Raven cradled the child again and he stopped crying.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Will asked amazed.

"He likes you." Robin smiled to his daughter.

Allan smiled too. "He's lucky to alive. There's hove prints everywhere." Raven smiled at him and gave him a look. _You think, Allan? _She thought.

Robin looked down on the ground at all the hove prints. The tension began to rise as he said, "No noise. No movement."

He bent down to the ground and looked at one closer. Much bent down with him. Robin moved his hand over the print and pointed out that there was an X inside the print. "Gisborne is not the fool he looks like. He'll track us."

Allan shook his head. "That's cleaver. You've got to admit."

Much got off the ground and looked to Roy, his mortal enemy. "You didn't think of that, did you?" Roy said nothing.

Allan stepped a bit closer to the gang. "I'm not being funny, but should we be movin' on? They could be coming already."

A voice came from nowhere. "They could be here already."

Everyone turned to see Gisborne atop a hill. There was a noise coming from behind them. Guards began to box them in from all directions.

"Master, what do we do?" Much asked.

Robin looked around once more. "What can we do?" he said. "We do not believe in harming man or beast."

Raven turned to her father in outrage. "What?"

Robin smiled. "Vermin on the other hand." He pulled out his sword, ready to fight. The others followed, but Raven only pulled out one of her two swords.

Guards came closer and each one was attacked by a member of the gang. A man came after Raven and the baby. She moved swiftly around the mans attacks but the baby began to cry. The man hit Raven in the head with the hilt of his sword. She came back at him. "Do you mind? I'm trying to get the baby to sleep."

Guard kept coming at everyone, the baby wouldn't stop crying, and Roy was knocked unconscious by Gisborne who tried to take out Robin. Gisborne's lot picked up Roy's body folded it over a horse and road away. "ROY!" Robin cried. The rest of the guards fled as Gisborne ran away.

They gang, tired from the fight, walked slowly back to where they set up camp to find John fixing up some soup. Each person hung there head.

John stood as he saw everyone coming. Robin shook his head. Allan looked to Robin, seeing he wouldn't speak, and told John the bad news. "They've got Roy."

"The horses where marked. They tracked us." Much said as he walked by.

"It's a baby." Raven pointed out as she walked by after getting looks from John.

Will walked by and sat on a log by the fair next to Raven. They both looked at the baby as if they were fit to be parents, as if it were their own son. They baby smiled at them both and they knew they both wanted a child, but what they didn't know is if the other wanted one.

"John, I am so sorry." Robin said.

Will looked up to John while Raven still stared at the baby. "We _go_ to Nottingham." John said.

They all agreed walked to the edge of the forest. Allan decided that he would scope out the surroundings of Nottingham town. When he got back he didn't seem happy.

"Central court yard, Port Cullus...All heavily manned." Allan informed the group.

Robin walked to the group with the baby. "The East Wall…Where the builders are working?"

Allan sighed. "Teaming."

"How about the South Wall?" Will suggested.

Raven shook her head. "Too high."

"Look, even if we do get in, I hear the new door to the dungeon it two foot thick." Allan dampened the mood even more.

Will chimed. "I hared about the door too, but I also heard that Robert of York put it in." He looked to everyone assuming everyone knew what that meant.

"And?" Raven asked, beside Will.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, Robert of York can't make a hinge to save his life. The lock side will be as hard as an Ox, but the hinge side will be weak. Especially with the weight of two foot timber."

Robin handed the baby to Will. Allan got fed up. "What is the point of us all dying?"

Robin leaned up agents a tree looking out at Nottingham. "For every man there is a perpous which he sets up in his life. Let yours be the doing of all good deeds." He looked back at everyone. "That's us lads."

Raven looked at her father. "Is that the Bible?"

"It's the Karan." He told her.

"What's that?" Will asked, handing the baby to Raven.

Much readjusted his shirt. "It's the Turk Bible. He read it in the Holy Land."

Allan put his hands on him hips. "Why?"

Robin shrugged. "I wanted to know what it was we were fighting."

It was settled then. They would storm the castle to break Roy out. Before they road out, Raven pulled out some fabric. She made a sling and raped it around her body, placing the baby safely inside. Raven got on her father's horse behind Robin.

"What are you doing with the baby?" Allan asked her.

She looked at him. "We can't leave him."

"Well he _can't_ come with either." Allan whined. "What are you going to do? Give him a dagger? A little bow and quiver?"

She looked away from Allan as John pointed out that Roy was coming out of the castle. Guards followed shortly after they saw Roy.

Robin and Raven's horse went out of the greenwood so Roy could see them. "ROY!" he called.

Once they all disappeared into the greenwood the guards retreated. When the gang stopped they all said their hellos but Roy was acting a bit askew, a tad off. He wouldn't hug anyone and he barely high-five them. His body language was also off, like he had just seen a ghost.

Allan walked up to him. "How'd you escape?"

Roy backed up a bit as everyone came to him. "Well I showed the Sheriff some of my moves. I recon he was impressed. I recon we'd have to join his side." Everyone, but Raven and Much, laughed at the last bit. It made no sense. "No thanks. I don't do Red Wine from Burgundy. I'm more of and October Ale man."

"How many did you take down?" Raven asked.

"Oh, a few." Roy smiled.

"A hundred, two hundred?" Allan asked jokingly.

The group joked a bit as Much took the baby from Raven. She wants laughing with the others but kept a smile on her face. Raven suspected something must have happened in the castle to Roy but he just wouldn't say anything about it really. Much walked over to the horses with the baby and quietly talked to him.

Much called out, "Stop, he's gunna kill us."

Tension rose. Raven looked to Roy and saw fear in his eyes. Nothing feared Roy, so this seemed a bit off. "Who?" Allan asked.

Much just pointed to Roy. "Him!"

Robin was worried for his friend. "Much?"

Much was going a bit crazy, but his theory was that bad. "The horse! It's the same trick. They've tracked us. He's sent them right to us!"

Robin broke off from the once merry men. He walked to the horse that Roy had ridden on. Everyone, even Roy, walked closer to the horse to see. "We're done for." Much added.

Robin picked up on of the horses' hooves and looked at it. He shook his head no. Will, in turn, turned his head to Much. "Much." He whispered.

Robin came closer to Much. The tone in Much's voice was quite the same, scared. "It was possible. You've got to admit that."

Roy went closer to Robin as Raven took the child from Much. She walked over far from the scene that was being made. That was no place for a child.

"Robin." Roy said. "I need to tell you…" and they walked off.

Everyone attended to the horses and just stood around for a bit. Raven played with the child she held in her arms. Will even came over to see the baby and the women he loved.

"He is so precious, isn't he?" She smiled up at the man she loved dearly then looked back down at the boy in her arms.

He smiled back. Will put his left arm on her left shoulder and looked down at the baby over her right shoulder. "Yes he is."

She looked up at him once more. "Do you think I would be a good mother one day, Will?"

He was a bit taken back, but knew then what he had to do once this was all over. "You will make a fine mother one day."

They both just stared at the child who began to play with Will's fingers. Seeing the baby's small hands grip one of Will's large fingers was amusing to her. Raven sung a little tone that her mother once sang to her as a child.

_Sometimes in our lives, _

_We all have pain, _

_We all have sorrow.  
But if we are wise, _

_We know that there's always tomorrow._

_Lean on me, _

_When you're not strong and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, _

_For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on._

_Please swallow your pride,_

_If I have things you need to borrow.  
For no one can fill those needs that you won't let show._

_You just call on me brother when you need a hand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on._

_Lean on me when you're not strong, _

_And I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, _

_For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on._

Raven stopped sing as tears began to form. Will rubbed her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer.

"He's called Seth!" Robin called to his daughter. Both Will and Raven walked over to Roy and Robin.

Roy carried on. "I – I met the father in the castle dungeon, just for steallin' bread. It looks like the mother, the thought of raising a child on her own; she must have panicked and brought the baby out into the woods."

Raven looked to Will. "This Sheriff…he's destroying lives." Will said.

Roy continued in a bit of a hurry. "The mother lives out in Knighton. You and I," he pointed to Robin, "we should take him home and give him to someone to keep the child."

Much walked up to the party. "Are we moving on?" he asked.

Robin looked to Roy then Raven. "No. Aummm, met up at sunset at the Long Stone."

A bit awkward, Much asked, "Where are you going?"

"Knighton?" he asked Roy. Roy nodded. Robin took the child from his child and smiled. "To take the baby home. Roy knows where he lives."

Robin began to walk to his horse, Roy not far behind him. "Shall I come?" Much asked.

Roy turned as Robin kept walking. "No. More than two we attract attention."

Once they left it was just the four of them. They stood in the forest for a few minutes until Raven decided she would like to go for a little walk. Will offered to go with her, but she insisted that she go alone. Raven made off in the direction that her father and Roy had gone in. She followed the hove prints in the dirt until she made it to Clun.

Clun was small village that was placed under quarantine because it was infected with the pestilence.

There, outside the gates, she saw her father, Roy and her mother. Her mother was surrounded by guards and was pulling a cart filled with bread. Robin held the baby as he took out each and every guard's sword from their holder. Marian was a bit taken back to see Robin with a child. Once the guards had left Robin handed the child over to Marian.

Raven smiled as she saw her parents happy once more. It was something that was missing in most relationships she saw now…happiness.

Robin and Roy ran to the top of a hill overlooking Clun with a backset filled with the bread. They each stuck bread on the end of and arrow and shot it into the village as Marian stood at the bottom of the hill. Robin turned back to shooting arrows after he talked to Marian and was shot with an arrow.

Raven gasped. More guards were riding their way. "Father!" Raven called from her spot at the edge of the forest.

She began running to her father. "Raven, what are you doing here?"

"No time now, father." She said. She hopped on his horse behind him and took the child from her mother.

Marian ran over to the two on the horse. "Robin, let me help you."

"No. Feeding the poor is foolish, but understandable. Helping me is a hanging offence. This is no sport for a woman."

She scoffed. "More than it is for our daughter and a child? Is he yours?"

Robin looked at her, hurt. "You would know if he was."

She raised a brow. "Would I?"

Raven took that to offence. "Mother, that is not right. "

Roy turned around a bit. "Robin."

"Split up." Robin ordered.

"But..." Roy argued.

"No buts."

Marian ran to her cart while her husband, daughter, and an outlaw road of in different directions.

Robin and Raven road through the greenwood fast and mighty. Robin ordered his daughter to quickly tuck and roll off into a bush. She did as instructed followed by her father. Seth quietly cried as the guard's road pass. Raven tried to stop the child from crying, and once they guards left he quieted down.

Suddenly Robin jump out of his skin. Roy had come up to them and pushed aside some branches with a dagger.

"Where did you get that dagger?" Robin asked him.

Raven looked into Roy's eyes and she saw blood in them. She saw that he wanted to kill something, but said nothing.

"Announce yourself, next time. I could have killed you." Robin whispered. "Did we lose them?"

"I don't know." Roy answered back.

"I said spilt up." Robin told Roy. "You disobeyed me. I'm glad you did."

Robin turned to his child. "It'll soon be dark. Our mission to reunite mother and child should wait a day. What do you think?"

"It cannot wait." Roy insisted.

Robin looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly Marian walked up and told Roy to move it. She helped Robin out of the bushed and took the child from Raven.

Raven hugged her mother lightly. "How did you find us?" she asked.

Marian looked down at the baby. "I followed the cries. There's a house just up the road. We can go there to stop and rest."

Robin nodded but Roy hesitated. "I'll go back to the others and get them. I'll meet you there." Raven said as she took off in the other direction. "Mother, please watch after Seth for me."

Raven disappeared into the greenwood, running fast to where the others are. Many things crossed her mind as she ran. One thing in particular worried her. Roy wasn't acting like himself. He was more jumpy and persistent with being alone with Robin. Then something hit her, but she spoke nothing about it. Once she got back to camp she said nothing of what she thought of Roy.

"Hurry." She said out of breath. "My father is hurt and I know were they are. Come now."

They all ran after her, some on horses, as she ran back through the forest. They all asked questions. What happened to Robin? Is he alright? Where is Roy? What's going on? She answered none of them until she got to where she left her parents. She then followed the impressions in the ground from the cart her mother had been riding to a house just outside the forest edge.

"Where are my mother and father?" Raven asked Roy, for he was the only one she saw. "Where are they?"

Roy backed up to the side of the house. "He's inside." Roy answered scared.

"Master!" Much called. "Master!"

Soon Robin came out of the little house followed by the wife of the owner and Raven claimed just a bit. Will walked to her and held her hand as if to say _it's going too alright. I'm here. _Raven was fed up with everyone telling her that. Ever since her father has gotten back from the Holy Land everyone has told her that. _Have they ever thought that it just might _not_ be alright? _She thought.

"Raven came to us and told us you where hurt. Are you alright?" Much asked more worried than Raven.

Robin smiled. "I am fine, Much. Just got hit in the arm with an arrow. Marian patched me up."

Allan let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's a good thing. Raven made it seem like you were dying."

Raven just started at Roy. "To a child, a mortal wound is a deathly blow to their father," she said coldly. "Or so I assume."

Raven walked pass Roy, brushing the anger she felt for the theory she had. She didn't want to think of that right this moment. She walked into the house and found her mother singing the same tone she was before to the child. It was kind of nice to see her mother happy with a child. Since Sir Guy had taken the Locksley estate years ago, Raven and her mother had no fun. That all went out the window when her father had left.

"He seems to like you." Raven told her mother.

Marian turned. "It's been a while since I have held a child."

They laughed slightly. "Have you ever thought of having another child after…?"

Marian smiled. "It would be hard since your father was away for all those years, but yes I have."

"Mother, do you miss me? Do you miss Joey?"

Marian stared down at her child. She noticed that Raven had her fathers face as a child and her long beautiful brown hair. "I've missed you and Joey more than you can ever know."

Robin walked in from outside. "Marian. Can you take the baby?"

She looked at him. "Me?"

"His mother lives in Knighton." Robin explained.

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" Marian asked the man she so loved.

Robin sighed. "Because I have to go. My men are here."

Marian laughed. "Call of the wild."

Robin stepped closer to his wife. "Marian, why is everything you say to me sound like criticism?"

She sighed. "I do not know. I suppose these are the lives he have chosen. Always different directions."

Robin raised his voice a bit. "And yours is the better direction?"

"I work within the system." Marian protested. "It is the only way."

Robin shook his head. "The system has flaws. But where as at night were you go gallivanting as the Nightwatchmen."

Marian argued back, "Yes, but at least I didn't drag our daughter into my personal war with the Sheriff, with Prince John."

Robin sighed and nodded, "Which is why you are the better parent." Raven looked at her parents. "You are bold and brave. I wish there were more emergencies for you."

"Is it all a joke to you?" Marian asked him.

"Is it all so series to you?" Robin asked her.

Marian was fed up with Robin's attitude. "Forgive me for being careful. But so far nobody has had their tongue cut out because of me."

Marin walked for the door, but before leavening she handed the child back to Raven. Raven followed her mother out of the door. Marian got back into her cart and just looked at her daughter. She immediately turned away; she saw too much of Robin in her to even say goodbye. _What kind of mother am I? _Marian asked herself as she left.

When Robin came, the owner's wife came over to him. "A storm is coming in from the east. The forest if not place to have a bed. You stay here tonight."

Robin nodded. "Thank you."

Roy made everyone turn. "No, no, no, no we can't."

"Why?" Raven asked, remember the theory about Roy.

Roy stumbled a bit. "Well, we got to get the baby back to its mother."

Allan chimed in. "We'll do it tomorrow."

"Yes, exactly." The woman looked to Raven. "Now, you men can sleep in the barn. Miss Raven, the baby and I will sleep in the house. But I want ya gone before dawn."

Raven said goodnight to her father and the others as they headed for the barn. Will stayed behind until everyone was gone from sight. He came over to Raven who still held baby Seth.

He kissed her on top of her head. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Will."

Will went inside of the barn and Raven headed inside of the house. The woman had a little cott set up for herself and a cradle basket for Seth. A nightgown was laid out for Raven.

"I can take the cott if you want, ummm…" Raven paused. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

The woman smiled. "It's Denise, and I will take the cott."

Raven took off her dirt clothing and folded them neatly, putting her belt with her weapons on top. She put of the nightgown and slipped herself into bed. It was much better then the forest floor but nothing compared to her bed back in Locksley.

That night see had a dream. It was strange, but yet so real.

_A woman in her mid thirties came out of a manor. She walked about a foot into the back garden and yelled at two children that ran around after one another. They looked so happy. The children couldn't be more that five years old each._

"_Seth! River! Time for supper!" the woman called._

_They ran fast from the far end of the garden to where she stood. They jogged into the manor and sat nest to two other children, each about two or three years old. _

_Two men came down stairs to the supper table. The older man was holding his new sword and the other was holding a necklace made of wood._

_The woman sat down at the end of the table opposite the older man, next to the younger one. She held his hand tight, like lovers do. _

"_Alexander, Andrew, please put your little bows on the floor." The younger man said._

_Both the children did. The woman smiled to the older man. "Father, please put your sword away."_

_He laughed. "You sound just like your mother, God rest her soul."_

_The woman looked to the man she sat next to. His eyes were scarlet green and clear as day. "How was London, Will?"_

_He smiled at her. "Fine, but I glad I'm back in Locksley, that I'm home with your three sons and our daughter, Raven."_

She woke up with a start. Denise also woke up disturbed. Yelling was coming from the barn. She ran from the house into the storm and right for the barn. When she entered she saw Roy being held by Will and Allan.

"You were like my son!" John yelled at Roy. He punched Roy in the face to have him fall to the floor. John went to attack him again but everyone pulled him back. Robin got on top of John and whispered something to him.

Raven was confused. "What is going on in here?"

Robin looked to his daughter. Calmly he said, "He tired to kill me."

"I was right." Raven told herself. "I was right."

Will looked at her. "What?"

Robin sat down on some hay. "What have I ever done to you to make you want to kill me?"

Roy just sat on the floor crying. "My mother." He cried. "They've got my mother."

It went silent. Even the storm outside was silent until Robin spoke. "And they will kill her unless you kill me first."

"She'll hang at dawn." Roy cried.

Everyone was quite thinking of what to say. "I hate the Sheriff." Was all Will could stand to say let alone think.

Robin walked over to where Roy sat on the floor. He knelt down to be eye level. "And the story about the child's mother. That was a lie too?"

Roy shook his head. "Gisborne is the father."

"Gisborne?" Raven asked.

"The mother's a kitchen girl. She thinks Gisborne went to take the child to Kirklees Abbey to raise the child there." Roy pressed on.

Will shook his head. "Than I hate Gisborne too. Even more than before."

"Well that doesn't mean this one can go around killing my master!" Much said.

Robin went to walk to the door. "Come on." He told his daughter. "Get dressed and get the child."

"What?" she asked him.

Robin looked to his gang. "We have two mothers to rescue before sunrise."

Raven went right back out into the wind storm to the house.

"Is everything alright?" Denise asked.

Raven quickly undressed and put back on her dirty clothing. She put her belt back on which held her two swords and daggers. "We are leaving now. Thank you for letting us sleep here. God speed."

She picked up Seth and walked out the door to join the others. Seth slept the entire time they ran to Nottingham. He was a good child, unlike his father. He must be like his mother than. When they arrived to Nottingham, Will and Allan went inside of a basket that goes into the castle each morning. Once inside they knocked out two guards and opened the gates for everyone else.

Once they had gotten the dungeon doors opened Allan and Raven went into another direction. They quickly, but quietly walked through the castle, looking for where the kitchen girls might me.

They came across two girls, twins, as they walked to the kitchen. "Excuse me ladies. Can we get a minute of your time?" Allan asked seductively.

"Allan." Raven hissed. "Do you know a kitchen girl named Annie?"

"Yes. She's in the preparation room." The twins said.

Raven began to walk in the direction the girls pointed to and Allan followed closely behind. When they got there, Raven took off the babies' bonnet and handed it to Allan.

Allan walked into the preparation room with the bonnet. "Annie?" he asked.

"Yeah." The girl said. She put down the knife she held in her hand as Allan came closer.

"I think this belongs to you." Allan said. "Raven."

Raven walked in with Seth in her arms. "I think this is also yours."

Annie took the child from Raven and cried. Her child was home and she missed him so, giving him up was one of the hardest things she had to do. Then it came to her. Wasn't her child supposed to be in Kerklys?

"But how did you-?" she asked.

Allan looked into Annie's eyes. "Gisborne left him in the forest to die. We came along and found him. We though you should have him back."

"Thank you." Annie said. "I don't even know your names."

Raven smiled. "I'm Raven and this is Allan. We're part of Robin Hood's gang."

Suddenly Annie cracked and handed Seth back to Raven. She picked up on of Raven's daggers and ran out of the preparation room. Allan ran after her. Raven walked quickly behind them. When Raven saw Gisborne and his lot holding the gang she broke off of her path to get to the gate.

Annie went right up to Gisborne with the dagger. "Murderers!" Annie screamed. Everyone turned. "I will kill you!"

:Annie!" Gisborne yelled back.

"Do not move!" she screamed in his ear. "You left him in the woods. You said he would be safe! You left him to die. Our son, our baby!"

"Gisborne." The Sheriff said.

Gisborne broke free of Annie's hold and slapped her across the face. The gang broke free of their holders and began to fight. Allan ran in from the court yard and hit Gisborne in the face with his foot because he was hurting Annie. Once Allan got Annie away they ran down the steps to the Raven. Robin ran to the gallows to get Mary, Roy's mother down with the help of John. They all began to run to the opened gate when the Sheriff stopped them. "Locksley!"

Raven turned around to see the Sheriff holding a dagger, Raven's dagger, to Roy's throat. "Why so must haste, my friend?" Robin armed his bow. "Sorry to ruin your day, but if you leave he gets it." The Sheriff whispered into Roy's ear. "Ha. This is our old friend, the _dilemma_ calling."

Much stepped forward. "Master, you can not give yourself up every five minutes!"

"Robin, no!" Roy shouted.

"Robin, yes." The Sheriff smiled.

"Let him go." Robin ordered. "Or we all die here today."

"Oh, come along Robin. The both of us know we've had this conversation many times. And we also know that you're not the killing kind!" The Sheriff laughed.

Roy flung his head back to hit the Sheriff in the face. The Sheriff let go and Roy ran backwards, up the steps to the castle doors. "Run! For my mother! For the baby!" Roy took of his tag and threw it into the air.

"No Roy!" Mary cried. John caught Roy's tag.

Guards cornered Roy to the door. As the gang left, all they could hear was the sound of metal and Roy shouting over and over. "My name is Royston White. I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard."

They all ran back to the forest. No one knew what to say. Will automatically picked up long fallen branches and made a fire pit that stood up. He lit it up and everyone gathered around it in a circle. The three women, Mary, Annie and Raven, stood off together with baby Seth while the men stood apart. John stepped forward and put Roy's staff in the flames. "Him. I liked."

Mary stepped up and placed a rose into the flames. Everyone was saying silent prays for Roy in heaven. Raven had thought the worst of Roy before, but now she could only think of all the good he had done in his actions. Every little thing he did, every move he made, ever word he spoke. It taught her something, but she didn't quite know what it was yet.

Later that day after Mary had gone back to her home; the gang was walking to the Great North Road. They encountered a chart followed by a beautiful woman that no one recognized at first.

"Mother, your hair." Raven gasped.

She smiled. "It was a nuisance to wash."

Annie handed Seth off to Allan, got into the cart, and was handed back Seth. Allan and Annie shared a look of love for a moment, but Annie then smiled to Marian. "Thank you, my Lady."

"Lady Glasson is a good mistress. You will be well looked after…and Seth too."

Annie looked back to Allan, then to all the others. "And you too, thank you. Form me, especially from…"

"Go." Marian cut her off. "You have a long journey."

"One thing." Will said as he handed Annie a little sack. "We, aummm." He stumbled. "Open it later."

"Thank you." She smiled. As the chart pulled away from the gang, Annie took one last look at Allan. Raven could swear she saw a tear roll down Annie and Allan's face. But Annie was gone before she could tell and Allan had whipped his arm across his face before she could see his full face because she stood to the side of him.

Marian and Robin were off from the others. Marian pointed in one direction, and Robin pointed in the other. Marian turned her horse around and began to rife away. For Raven, it would have seemed more romantic if it were her father on the horse, yet again they did the same thing when his left five years ago for war.

The gang gathered in the road as the cart went out of sight.

"I have to say…" Much said. "I'm not gunna miss that baby."

"Me neither." Will lied. "Peace."

The two began to walk away with Raven on their tales. "What do you mean?" She questioned the men. "That baby was beautiful, I will miss him. I do miss him."

Allan just walked tiredly behind, groaning. "Slllleeeeepppp!"

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Robin walked behind the gang, soon to be joined by Will.

"Robin," Will whispered as Raven rounded a corner of the greenwood out of ear shot. "I was wondering if I could take some more to get something for someone."

Robin stopped mid step and rewound his actions. "What do you want to buy?"

Will didn't want to say what he really wanted to, so he lied. "I wanted to but Raven a birthday gift. I didn't get to make her a present this year. I was too worried about Gisborne hurting her. This year had gotten really bad for her."

In truth, Robin had forgotten all about Raven's birthday. Sure it was a few days back, he still felt bad. He handed Will a purse full of about two pounds of money and smiled. Will ran off to Nottingham town.

Raven walked up to her father. "Where is Will going to?"

"No where, darling." Robin grinned. "He'll be back soon. Don't worry."

* * *

**Not hard at all, right?**

**hope you like it...**

**PS: Lot more switching POV's in the next chapter...**

**Chapter 4 is called: _Joseph and the two personed Turk_  
**


	4. Joseph and the 2 Personed Turk part I

**WARNING: _A LOT_ of Point of View changes in this chapter... **

**(POV = Point of View)**

**

* * *

Chapter 4:** Joseph and the two personed Turk (_part I_)

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"I told you to stay back at camp!" Robin yelled.

Raven walked behind her father further into the greenwood, thoughts of her actions earlier ran into her mind. She was supposed to stay at camp while the _men _went off to _acquire_ money from Sir Guy. No one got hurt, did they? No they didn't. Why was he making such a big deal out of this?

She sighed. "I'm sorry, but thanks to me you were able to get everything and more!"

She had a point.

Robin stopped.

He looked at his daughter as she sat down at the base of a tree. He noticed how much she had changed since she was eleven. Her hair had grown longer, her eyes had gotten bigger, and her heart was bigger then her body. She was becoming like him more with each passing day and it frightened him. Look where being him had gotten him. He became an outlaw and dragged her into his affairs. Because of him Raven can't have a normal life. She sleeps with a dagger under her pillow, dresses like a man, and carries around two swords and two daggers. He wants them to go back to their normal life before the war, back when she was eleven.

"That's not the point." He finally said. "The point is that you deliberately disobeyed me. You have to listen to me while we live out here in the forest."

Raven gasped. "What? I'm seventeen."

"From now on," he said sternly, "anything you do must be approved by me first."

Raven was shocked. She was glad they were away from camp and the others. "If I was your _son_, you wouldn't be doing this, Father." She protested.

"_If _you were my son, you would not have done such a thing."

Raven stood from her spot on the forest floor and stormed off to camp. Robin followed behind thinking that Marian was right. This is no sport for our daughter.

Raven entered the camp and sat next to Will by the fire. No one spoke a word as Robin entered camp. They could feel the tension between the two Locksleys'. Moments passed as the silence grew strong. Only the sound of the crackling fire was heard.

"So," Of course, being the only person that is incapable of not talking for a few minutes, Much had to say something. "What is the plan for today?"

Raven looked at him. "I don't know. Why don't you ask _him_." She looked to her father. "But I'm pretty sure I would not be able to come, and if I did I would screw something up."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Nothing is planed. Today we rest unless the Sheriff has something planed for us."

Raven got up from her seat and began to walk away. Robin stood and called, "Where do you think you are going?"

Raven sharply turned back to face the others. "Oh, _sorry_. Permission to go to Kirklees?"

Robin was confused. "Why?"

She began to run as she called back to him. "So I can join the Nunnery!"

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled. After a second he sat back down.

It took everyone, but Will, to figure out what just happened. "You're just gunna let her go like that?" John asked.

Robin picked up some bread and shoved it down his throat. "She'll come back. She'll just go for a walk and blow off some steam."

Will took a slug of good ol' October Ale. "No she won't."

Everyone turned to Will in surprise. Will is painfully shy around everyone but Raven, so he barely talks. When Robin and Raven fight, he's the only one that doesn't say a word. It was something new for the gang.

Robin took a slug of his Ale and put it down. He looked into the shy man's eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"She always goes to Kirklees." He said as everyone's stares made him uncomfortable. "She goes to see _him_."

Robin was so far out of the loop that somehow it seemed normal. It's true his daughter has been leaving camp often to go somewhere but it never really crossed his mind. But it worried him now that she leaves _to see him_.

"Who is _he_?" Robin asked.

Will raised his brow. "Didn't you get any of their letters?"

Robin shook his head no.

"Then you don't know about…" Will trialed off.

**Raven's POV**

Raven entered the Abbey with her head held high. She walked over to the bench in the front. After a while of sitting she began to pray. She prayed for the first time in so long that she didn't know what to say.

_My Father who art in heaven, howl be thy name. Please send me some help. Years ago I knew what I was supposed to do. I was to marry a man and bare his children, but now I have gone off that path. What do I do now? I can't go through this life thinking of what I should have done, but rather of what I must do. Tell me what I have to do. What do I have to do for you to send me a sign? Do I have to fast for two days? Pray to you more often? What is it do you want me to do?_

The Mother Superior sat next to the girl that prayed her hardest. "Raven, my child. How are you?"

Raven looked to the woman that wore black all day. "Forgive me Mother, for I have sinned."

The Mother laid her hand on Raven's knee. "Confess to me, child."

"I disobeyed my father twice in one day and lied to his face so many times since he's been back to England." Raven confessed.

Ever since Raven was a small child she had confided in the Mother Superior. Since Robin had left for the Holly Land, she would come and sit on that very same bench and talk to the Mother. Now that she was an outlaw she came to Kirklees more and more often.

"Have you lied to him because of Joey?" the Mother asked.

Raven slowly nodded. Joey, Joseph, was her entire world, besides Will, and at any moment he could be gone forever. He was in her life for only a year or so and then he had to be hidden from the world. To everyone he is dead, but to a select few he is alive and as well as he can ever get.

"How is he today?" she asked worried.

The Mother smiled which made Raven smile. "He is doing better today. He is strong just like his parents."

The Mother walked away leaving Raven alone. Raven got up and walked out to the back of the Abbey. There she saw little children by the dozens playing. A small boy wobbled over to her. He had a crutch under his right arm to help him walk. He leaned on the crutch for support. You could see the underdeveloped muscles in his right leg.

"Raven, I'm so glad you came today! I though you forgotten about me." the boy cried.

She weakly smiled. "I could never forget you, Joey. You're my brother, and never forget that."

Joey smiled so wide. He dropped his crutch and put his entire weight on his left leg. Raven picked him up and held him in her arms. She picked up his crutch and walked over to the other end of the yard to be alone. She placed Joey on the ground when they got to their sitting rocks. They talked for an hour until Joey pleaded to Raven to play hide-and-seek.

"Fine. But I count." She agreed.

Joey picked up his crutch and, in his way, ran to hide. Raven laughed and began to count to fifty.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" she counted.

Joey wobbled his was over to a bush, but before he bent down he looked over at the hill. He stood in the bush looking up the hill. Five men stood there looking back down at him.

**Robin's POV**

The gang looked over the hill at the playing children at Kirklees Abbey. Everyone child looked happy even though they were abandoned. While everyone looked at all the happy children, Robin and Will watched Raven over at the far end of the yard. A boy sat on her lap as they talked.

They all sat down at the top of the hill watching the children play. Allan, Much, and John were captivated by how the children were so playful. They laughed when they say a child fall but they would get right up, when someone took something from someone and run away, or when a boy was chased by a girl.

Robin's eyes lit up when he saw the boy that was on Raven's lap take a crutch and wobble over to a bush.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked Will. Everyone turned to look at the boy.

"He was born with undeveloped muscles in his right leg." Will explained. "The Physician that examined him said that he had a disease that would kill him when he was two, but now he's six. The Physician then said that he will die by time he turns ten, maybe sooner."

No one knew what to say. They wanted to say they were sorry, but that's always what people say. It's the normal thing. They couldn't say sorry, though. They don't know what it's like to find out you have a son that could die at any moment. John knows what it's like to find out he had a son years later and find that he is couldn't live right, but Robin's son is going to die.

They watched as they child looked up at them. Tears were stuck in the corner of Robin's eyes. The boy just looked at them, a smile on his face. Robin waved to the boy and the boy waved back.

"What's his name?" Robin asked Will.

"I think you know." Will told him. Will placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin nodded. "His name is Joseph, isn't it? Joseph Christopher Locksley."

"How would you know 'is name?" Allan asked. "You never even met the lad."

Robin turned to Allan and smiled lightly. "Joseph is my middle name. Before I left for the Holy Land, Marian asked me if we ever had a son, what would I want his name to be. I told her Joseph Christopher." He turned back to the boy as her just stood in the bush.

"Joey!" a voice called.

**Raven's POV**

"…45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50! Ready or not! Here I come!" Raven called.

She looked around her for a few moments until she saw him standing in a bush, looking far up the hill over looking the church.

"Joey!" she called. "Joey, what are you doing? Hide-and-seek means you have to actually hide." She laughed.

Raven walked over to him and he just waved up the hill. She looked up and saw them. She saw the five men that sat a top the hill. She recognized all of them; she recognized her father and her lover.

She picked him up and took hold of his crutch. She walked up the hill, looking back at the Abbey she saw the Mother Superior. A smile a mile wide was on her face. She got her answer. This is her path.

Raven walked up to her father and the others. When she was there she put Joey down, giving him his crutch so he could stand.

"Joey," Raven whispered as she bent down to be eye level with the boy. "This man is our father. This is Robin Hood."

Robin bent down, same as Raven, and shook the boys had with a big smile. "Nice to meet you, Joey."

Joey returned the smile. "You're Robin Hood?" He turned to Raven. "That is so cool!"

Everyone laughed. Everyone, but Will, introduced themselves to the newest Locksley member. It seemed normal to them to be around Robin, Raven and Joey.

A girl from the orphanage, not far off from Joey's age, ran up the hill crying and embraced Joey. "Jo-o-o-o-oey!"

Joey broke free from the girls grasp and laid his arms on her shoulders. "Sara, what's wrong?"

Sara began to hyperventilate. The words she said weren't understandable. Raven picked the crying child up and smiled. "Hey Sara. I'm Raven, remember me?"

Sara nodded, still crying.

"Alright, so can you stop crying?" Raven asked.

Sara shook her head no. "I-I c-c-c-an't!"

Raven whispered into the girls' ear so no one else could here her. "You know what my father did for me whenever I wouldn't stop crying? He'd sing to me horribly until I stopped crying and begin to laugh."

Sara smiled a bit and looked to one of the men. "Robin Hood is your daddy?"

"Yep. Robin Hood is my…Dad." Raven said as she smiled to Robin.

Anyone can be a father, but it takes a special person to be called a dad. Robin called his 'dad' father his entire life until he died.

Robin stepped to his daughter who held the once crying child. "Sara, why were you crying?"

Sara sniffled a bit. "Three men took them! They took all of them and went to the mines!"

"How do you know it was the mines?" Will asked.

Sara searcher her memory. "Sister Helen told me to hide in the girl's quarters under one of the bed and I did. I put some stuff around me so they wouldn't find me. Three men came into the room. One said, '_No one in here, my Lord_.' Another said, '_I can see that Gisborne, ya buffoon1_' and then said, '_Right, Travis. Take the children to the mines after you pick up the others_.' Then they left." She explained.

"Did she say Gisborne?" Allan asked.

"Alright." Robin ran his hand through his hair. "We find this Travis with the children and go from there."

Raven set down Sara and began to run down the hill to the Abbey. She ran through the halls only to find Friars helping a few Nuns' that were knocked down or bleeding. She searched every inch to find no sign of any children. Raven walked into the girl's quarters to find a doll left on the floor. She picked up the doll and held it in her hands. This doll belonged to a little girl named Daisy who never let the doll out of her arms.

Robin walked up to his daughter who sat down on a child's bed. He sat beside her and placed on of his hands on her knee.

"I've been coming here for three years. These children I like my family, now they're gone." She sobbed.

"We'll get them back." Robin reassured her. Something else was amiss with her, like the children weren't the only thing on her mind. "What else is on your mind?"

Raven stood up, walked to the corner of the room, and slid her back down the wall till she collapsed on the floor. "It's nothing of importance."

"Tell me." he told her.

"I'm married." She blurted out. "For the past few years Will and I have been married."

**Robin's POV**

Robin watched as his daughter cried. He walked over to where she sat and bent down in front of her.

Her tears were unbearable to him. His only daughter was married off while he was gone and she is the one crying? He should be the one in tears, not her. He did not get to give her away, he did not get to see her shine on her special day, and he did not get to have that father/daughter dance he always pictured them having a thousand times.

"Why do you cry?" he asked. "You love Will, and he loves you."

Raven smiled a bit. It was true. She loved Will and he loved her back, but the tears kept flowing. "Fa-Dad," she chocked out. "I'm pregnant."

_Did not see that coming._ He thought. "How far along?"

"I'm about five months." She confessed. "That is why I wanted to help today. I needed to do one last thing before I stayed at camp to take care of the child."

Robin kissed his daughters head and helped her off the ground. The both of them walked to the back of the Abbey. They looked at all the play thing everywhere that the children had dropped before they were taken. Raven looked down at the doll that she had found and sniffled.

Robin walked up the hill to leave Raven alone.

"Is she alright?" Will anxiously asked.

Raven soon made her way up the hill behind Robin.

"She's fine, Will. Congratulations." He smiled.

Raven took Will's hand and led him away form the gang, passing Joey and Sara who sat on a rock away form the gang over looking the path below.

"What's up with those two?" Allan asked.

"They're married." Robin stated.

Dumfounded, John stumbled. "Wha? Married?"

Much laid a hand on his master's shoulder. "Looks like you gained two sons in one day."

"And a grandchild." Robin whispered.

"A grandchild?" Allan asked. "Now you're just making things up."

Robin said nothing. He didn't even look at the man. His eyes were glued to Raven and Will.

"I'm not being funny, but doesn't that involve her bein' pregnant?" Allan asked.

Robin turned to the man. The look Robin gave Allan, he instantly knew. "She's pregnant?"

Much hugged his master. "You're the luckiest man alive! You have a beautiful daughter, you gained two sons in less than two hours, and now you're going to be a grandfather!"

**Raven's POV**

Raven took Will's hand and led him away form the gang, passing Joey and Sara who sat on a rock away form the gang over looking the path below. The two made sure they were far enough away for everyone so they couldn't be heard.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, sensing something was up.

A lone tear slid down her face. "I've dug myself a very deep ditch and managed to drag you into it."

"What do you mean?"

"I told my father we were married for a few years now."

Will was a bit shocked. "Why would you tell him that?"

Tears just flowed down her face at this point. She was embarrassed about what happened to her. How it all happened makes her sick. She thanked God that Will was the one facing the gang. "I'm pregnant…"

Will couldn't fully contemplate the full situation. The lines he was being fed couldn't be real, the thought them to be lies, a practical joke. One he saw that the tears she cried were real, his anger boiled, and Will was not an angry person.

"Who is the father?" he asked in rage.

Raven shook her head. She didn't even want to believe it. If she was a perfect little angle that day months ago, this wouldn't be happening. That monster wouldn't be the one her child will call 'father.' She wished so bad the child was Wills but sadly the father was…"Sir Guy of Gisborne."

All Will could do was kiss her. He kissed her like they were the only two people in Sherwood. They were both in love, a love that not all people can find in their partner, and she was carrying a child. They could become a happy little family. Him, her and the child. Though the child may not be his, he will love it none the less. One day soon…

"I'll play along, but we must marry." Will told her as he pulled out a ring form his pocket. "I was planning on doing this later, but now is a good time as any."

"Yes." She chocked out.

Swiftly, Will put the ring on her finger and kissed her once more. Raven slid the finger off her finger and placed it into her pocket. All this was done during a long kiss, the others would never know.

The pair walked back to the others with huge grins on their faces. First thing's first: they have to convince everyone that they really are together…Then they must get the children safely back to the Abbey. When all that is done, they must get married for real. Simple as that.

"Congratulations you guys." Much said as he hugged them. Good ol' Much.

John did the same but it took his entire mortal being not to squeeze the living day lights out of two. Don't want to hurt the pregnant woman, now do we?

Allan smiled at the two. Like the first day he was officially introduced to Raven, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly and romantically. The he turned to his friend.

Will and Allan have become the best of friends since they became outlaws. Allan was like a father to Will, but he wasn't as controlling as most fathers. The two had inside jokes, it's nothing but fun when they are together and when they are apart it's just not the same.

Allan pulled Will into a hug. "My friend's going to be a father!"

When the two were done, Allan just had to ask, "I'm the godfather, right?"

With a happy smile, Raven warned "Of course you are, Allan. But if _anything_ happens to my child on your watch, you are dead."

Everyone, but Allan, laughed as they walked over to the children.

Joey and Sara sat upon a rock that over looked the road below. In one direction the road leads to the ship port village of Hull, and in the other direction it leads to the Sheriff's mines. There were no trees on the hill side so they could see the road from Hull all the way to the bend that led about a mile to the entrance of the mines. With no problem, the two could spot any travelers going in or out of Hull. A few feet from the entrance of Hull was a path that led into the woods, leading no one to the mines, but closer to Nottingham.

As the gang came to a stop, a carriage made its way out of Hull very fast, past the wood's road to the mines.

"Some one is coming!" Joey called, not knowing the others were right behind him.

Robin quickly devised a plan and had everyone take positions. He left his daughter and the two children at the top of the hill, saying that in her current condition, she should stay and watch the children.

**Robin's POV**

Raven protested her father's actions, but his words were final and he left down the hill behind the others.

Quickly, Will and Much dug a ditch deep enough to stop a carriage. It took a few minutes for the carriage to come the trap, but once it did they sprang into action.

When the man that turned, he was scared for a moment. He tossed a small leather sack to the ground. "This is all I have of value."

Much, being the closest picked up the sack. He empted the sack to see a strange contraption. It was some round thing that was made of thick glass.

"Not very appetizing." Much stated, putting the thing back into the sack.

There was a sound that came from under the cover of the carriage. The man was frustrated.

"Live stock?" Robin asked.

John ripped back the cover to see many children stuffed into the carriage and five Turks. The children's faces lit up with hope when they saw it was Robin Hood outside the carriage. The oldest of the children, Kevin, a boy about ten years old, pushed himself to the bars of the cage that held him. He put his hand out. "Robin," he pleaded. "Help us!"

Allan and Much help all the children out, noticing that the Turks were separated by bars from the children. Less work for them. Kevin helped get all the children together. After all the kids were out of the caged carriage, Kevin noticed that Daisy, his sister, a girl about four years old, was missing. He looked around worried until he looked back at the cage. There she was, talking to a young looking Turk.

Robin watched the girl. He was amazed that the child was not afraid of the Turk like all the others were. The two had a conversation, but once the Turk didn't answer a question that he was asked, Kevin dragged his little sister out of the cage. Robin then watched as the two siblings fought.

"But Kevin!" Daisy cried.

"Do not go dragging my butt into this, Daisy." Kevin told his sister sternly.

Daisy stopped in her tracks. She stood her ground. "He is an orphan too!"

Kevin sighed. "What?"

"His parents, his brother, his sister…they died. He has no one!" Daisy said with authority.

Robin could see that the boy understood what the girl was saying. Kevin just shrugged it off, but Robin knew that he understood. Robin just didn't understand.

"And?" Kevin scoffed.

The girl began to tear up. "You said…you said that you'd help all the orphans. You said you would protect them!"

Robin looked to the young Turk and saw his face light up with hope.

The group was spread out. Robin by the children, Will by the Turks, John by Travis, and Much and Allan stood off by a tree.

"I'd never thought I'd see this again." Much told Allan. "Outrageous. Disgrace. Trading people."

Robin walked by the two, tapping Much on the shoulder. Much walked over to the group of children as Robin walked over to John and the man.

"Would you like some more wine?" he smiled. Travis happily took the wine. Robin frowned in discuss. Robin walked over to Allan.

"I'm not being funny but, you brought food for a picnic?" Allan asked.

"We need him. He's our way into the mine." Robin told his friend.

A voice softly spoke, "There is no way into the mine."

Robin turned to find his two children and Sara behind him. At first he was frightened, but then relived that it was only her.

"Raven I told you to stay atop the hill with the children." Robin scolded her. He let out a loud and long sigh. "We are going to stop this. This is a gift. We are going to close the mine once and for all. We will stop this human trafficking."

There was a loud cough that sent the children over to the other little boys and girls. Much made his way over to Robin as Kevin told him he could take care of everyone. Travis stood from his spot on the ground, laughing. Raven followed her father who began to walk over to the strange man.

"I though you were going to slit me throat." Travis laughed. "Or worse."

Robin just smiled. "We don't do throat slittin'. It's too messy. Now you've eaten, I would like to feed your prisoners."

The smile that was spread cross the man's face a mile wide dissipated into nothing. "Not meat. It makes there sprits let be. Oh and keep your distance. Don't let them breathe near ya. Disease. Some of our soldiers dropped dead after getting to close."

Silence. "Dropped dead?" Raven gulped at the same time Will whispered the words.

"Eye-" he said pointing to Will, as he was the closest to the cage. "One minutes, he stood there, strong as you, and the next…brains dripping from his nostrils." A second passed and Travis began to laugh and cough.

Raven instantly stepped back, thinking of her heath for the sake of the baby.

"Water. That will do 'em. They had some scraps earlier."

Robin picked up the water flask and tossed it to Will.

**Raven's POV**

Raven instantly stepped back, thinking of her heath for the sake of the baby.

"Water. That will do 'em. They had some scraps earlier."

Robin picked up the water flask and tossed it to Will.

Raven didn't hear whatever came out of the man's mouth next. She was to preoccupied worrying about Will being so close to the Turks.

Will just stood there thinking what might happen if he dropped dead by being so close to the Turks. He didn't move to give them the water which made both Will and Raven come out of their trances once Robin walked over to Will.

"Will, they need water."

"Yeah I'm on it."

Robin laid a hand on Will's shoulder. Now Raven worried for both her father and lover.

She could not hear what they were whispering about, but it must have been good. Robin grabbed Will's face and gave him a big kiss on the check. Will must have done something right.

Robin put the flask into the cage and the Turks went at it like animals. Robin called over John.

_Not another. _Raven thought. Someone is going to die in that pack.

"Have a drink with our friend." Robin said aloud.

Robin whispered something to John. John walked back over to Travis. He turned back to Robin. "No consciousness?"

Robin nodded. Raven smiled. "John?" she stepped forward, stopping him before he hit Travis. "Can I do the honors?"

John smiled and allowed Raven to step up to Travis. She pulled her arm back and swung, hitting Travis square in the jaw. "That is for the children."

Everyone laughed.

Robin left to find something in the woods. Raven just sat on a rock.

Allan walked up to the girl. "That was a nice hit." He laughed.

"Do you miss her?" Raven asked.

Allan's smiling face turned. "Miss who?"

Raven turned to look into Allan's bright blue eyes. "Annie. Do you miss Annie?"

It took a moment to register. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm not stupid Allan. I saw the way you looked at her. I also saw the way she looked at you."

"What are you getting' at?" he asked, almost getting lost in her sliver eyes.

Raven slightly smiled. "You loved her, and she loved you. Why did you not go with her?"

At first the words had no meaning to Allan. _It was just a fancy, wasn't it?_ He asked himself. Then he realized deep down that he wished he could have gone with Annie. He did love her, but then again, they only met for a day.

"Yes, I did love her, I still do, but I could not leave." He explained. "Though my heart told me to go, my mind told me to let her go because I would, in the end, just wind up hurting them. If not by myself, by the law. My past would have caught up with me, and I couldn't have that."

Raven understood. Allan loved Annie so much that he had to let her go. He could not have her hurt. If that choice was given to Will or Raven, she would pick the same one. She would leave her loved ones if it meant they would be safe in the end.

Robin then returned with a plant root. He handed it off to Much.

"We need to get rid of the guards at the mines." Robin stated the obvious. "One of you has to travel in the cage as a prisoner."

"Not me!" Raven said quickly.

Robin smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"I volunteer…" Much spoke.

"Yes Much." Robin sighed. "Thank you."

Much turned to root over to Allan. "…Allan." Much finished.

Allan sniffed to root, teasing Raven for a moment. "I don't 'ave to eat this, do I?"

"NO!" Robin said hastily. "Just chew." He said claimer. "There is _nothing_ to fear. Once the guards believe the prisoners have a disease, they'll run for their lives."

"Oh, surely, only the stupid amongst them will fall for it." Much said, being a Debby Downer. "I mean, Turk Flu?"

"Much," Raven said, moving a bit closer to the cage with caution. "People fear what they do not understand."

Will looked at Raven. "I wasn't scared."

John and Much laughed. "No…"

Robin smiled. "Will, you prove my point. If even you had doubts, the Sheriffs men – it will be a push over."

Much opened up the sack he had gotten earlier, in which Raven was now just seeing. "It will _never _work!" he stated. "I have another suggestion. In stead of reeling on the Sheriff's men being as stupid as…" he took what was in the sack and held it in his hand and waved it around.

The boyish looking Turk grabbed the item from Much. "HEY!" Much yelled. "Let go!"

The Turk successfully took the item away and held it close to him. "It's mine!" the Turk said. "Stolen."

The gang went closer to the cage in curiosity. "You speak English." Robin stated.

The little girl, Daisy, ran up to cage and stood between Robin and the cage. "He picked it up from the Crusaders." The girl told him.

Robin bent down to the girl's level. "What else can you tell be about him?"

She looked up to the boy. "His name is Djaq. His parents, along with his brother and sister died by the hands of the Crusaders so he doesn't like Englishman."

Robin smiled. "But you're an Englishman."

Daisy smiled even wider. "No! I'm an English-_wo-_man!"

She laughed and ran back to Kevin. "Hey, Daisy!" Raven called.

The turned. "Here!" Raven tossed the girl the doll he held in her hands.

Raven turned back to the gang. "Now what?"

Allan came and whistled through the greenwood. Travis began to wake up so John him.

Everyone but Raven and the twenty or so children left. When the others came back, Raven questioned her father. "What was it?"

Though Robin did not want to tell her, he did anyway. "It was your mother riding in Sir Guy's coach from Knighton to Nottingham."

Robin gave the orders and they all left for the mines, he putting the though of Marian with another man in the back of his mind. They made there way through the forest, the children walking behind, except the ones who were too young to walk the long distance.

Once they got to the mines, they pulled off the road before they were noticed. John had tied Travis to the cage so when he woke up it was pretty amusing to see his reaction. The children all laughed.

Robin and Much walked to the edge of the hill that was just above the mines by the entrance. Raven stood by Will. They both looked at one another with stars in their eyes. His green eyes stood out as he stood in the greenwood. Her silver eyes brought comfort and relaxation.

Robin walked over to Travis. "Now, here's what we're going to do. You're going to sell the children and your prisoners to the mine just as you planed. Allan will be right behind you dressed as a prisoner. If you give us away, be warned, we might just had to review our policy on throat slittin'."

"What?" Kevin asked. "You going to put us back in that cage?"

Robin walked over to the boy with the others. "It will only be fore a few moments. If you need nay help before Allan makes his move, you tell him. Alright, Kevin?"

It took a moment, but Kevin shortly agreed. He had a bad feeling about it, but Daisy's smiling face made him rethink his original thoughts.

All of a sudden, John shouted, "FIRE!"

Everyone ran to the back of the cage to find the ropes of the cage had been set alight. The Turks had somehow managed to brake through the first part of their cage to the other part and set the ropes on fire.

"Punishment form God!" Much cried. "It's all my fault! I'm sorry Lord! I do believe, I do!"

Will raced to the ropes and pulled them off the cage. The boy Turk pushed on the cage door to get out.

"Much, will you shut up?" Allan cried.

John pushed the gate back before the Turk could open it.

"How did you light that fire?" Robin asked the boy, Djaq.

"Let us go." he said, struggling to open the gate.

"We are trying to help you!" Robin said in confusion.

"You have stolen us to sell to another. You are no then _him_!" Djaq spat at Robin, the _him_ meaning Travis.

Raven stepped into view, seeing her father was a bit fed up with the Turk. "Please let me explain. Then if you do not agree to help us, you are free to go. You have my word." Raven took in a breath. "Djaq, we will help you escape. But if you leave now, the Sheriff will still need workers for his mine. More prisoners will arrive next month, people like you. We are going to destroy the mine, but we need your help."

Djaq thought about it for a second. "How will you help us escape?"

* * *

**What did ya think? **

**What do you believe is going to happen?  
**


	5. Joseph and the 2 Personed Turk part II

**More POV switching...i might keep with it. Do you think I should?**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: **Joseph and the two personed Turk (_part II_)

**

* * *

Raven's POV**

A smile grew wide on Robin's face.

Raven continued. "The Sheriff will pay for you, and we will give you the money, and we will guide you to the people who will give you safe passage to the port."

It seemed Djaq was not convinced. "You made us the enemy, and now you play protector and ask for our help."

True to her word, Raven opened the gate. No one stopped her, not even Robin. In truth, he was going to do the same thing. She was thinking more like him, and that can come in handy in tight spots.

"Let them decide. If you want to take your chance with freedom now, then go."

One of the Turks said something, but Raven did not understand.

"What he say?" Allan asked Robin. Robin just shrugged.

"He said, if you do not let us go, he will kill you." Djaq told the pack of Englishman.

Robin just laughed as if someone said a joke. "That is not what he said. He said _nusala_, that mean pray." Robin corrected him. "Is that what you want to do? Wash and pray? Pray? _Nusala?_" Robin asked, followed by a nod. "And then will you help us?"

Something happened inside of Djaq. His brown eyes glistened with that of a girl's eyes. No man Raven has ever met, even the strangest of men, has had that look in their eyes. Only women. This made Raven think and realize who – or rather _what_ – Djaq is.

Everyone evacuated the cage and walked over to the river a short distance away. The men went to watch the Turks as Robin, Allan and Raven stayed by the caged carriage and watched all the children. When the time came, Robin and Allan helped the children into the back of the cage where the Turks first were.

"Raven, can you go get the others and tell them it's time to go." Robin asked his young daughter.

"Yes father."

Raven walked to the river to find all the Turks praying, the others just watching. Although Raven hated to interrupt someone when they are connecting to their God, she had orders.

"It is time." She said and they all packed up and walked to the cage. Raven noticed, as each man walked by, that one was missing. "Where is Djaq?"

One of the Turks point into the forest. Raven bowed her head a bit to show thanks and walked off to get the Turk.

"Djaq?" Raven called. "It is time to-" Raven stopped.

There she was Djaq, without a shirt on, washing. Djaq turned and Raven realized Djaq was not a young Turk boy, but a young Turk girl.

"You spy on me!" Djaq cried. "Why twice do you spy?"

"No!" Raven said. "But I kind of figured you were not a boy."

Djaq put on _her_ shirt and walked over to Raven. "Do not tell a soul. I beg of you."

Raven smiled. "I won't, as long as you help us."

"Fine."

The two walked back, talking about the orphaned children. When they saw the others, Djaq returned to her boyish state. Only Raven knew the truth.

Djaq smiled to Robin as she walked on in the cage with the others without hesitation. Allan followed closely behind.

Raven looked around. "Has anyone seen Joey?"

They looked until they spotted him in the cage with the other children.

"Joey! What are you doing in there?" Raven asked.

"I want to help!" he cried.

Robin stepped up. "Listen to your sister, you can get hurt."

Joey fought back, "So? Raven is pregnant and yet you allow her to be here. At any moment someone can harm her! Why can't I help?"

Raven was fed up. "Fine. Stay in there!"

With that, the carriage left.

The gang hid in the bushes as they heard someone coming. A boy emerged and just watched Gisborne and the Sheriff. Robin came but behind the boy and dragged him back. Raven instantly recognized the boy.

"Rowan? Rowan son of Dun?" Raven questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kill Gisborne!"

* * *

**Joey's POV**

He was packed into a tight spot with many children. He sat on the cage floor right by Allan. Joey then went over to Travis. Through the coverings of the cage Joey whispered. "Remember: if this goes wrong, you will die."

The carriage stopped and the coverings were pulled off. For a moment, the sun burned Joey's eyes.

"Shackles." The Sheriff said.

One by one, the Turks were pulled out of the cage and were put into shackles. Djaq was the last one of the Turks to come out, right after Allan, and the Sheriff stopped him.

"You don't expect full price for this one, he had no muscles." The Sheriff told Travis.

"He has sprit!" Travis said, trying to get in his moneys worth of trouble.

"Sprit? I've seen more sprit on cheese."

Djaq spit on the ground, causing the Sheriff to strike him in the face. Some of the other orphans gasped, Daisy being on of them.

Then the children were dragged out. One by one they were also chained up. Kevin stayed close to his little sister.

Joey was the last one to come out of the cage. He was dragged out, his crutch falling to the ground. The Sheriff held in by his arm.

"I don't remember this one at the Abbey, do you Gisborne?" the Sheriff said.

Gisborne just shrugged.

"I found this one walking along the road on my way to Hull." Travis smiled. "Um, no charge for him begin cripple."

"What is your name, boy?" Gisborne asked.

"My name is…Joseph A Dale." Joey said with caution. "I am an orphan from Rochdaleshire."

The Sheriff shrugged and tossed the boy to the others. He landed in Allan's lap.

"If any die within the month, I'll take it off your next bill." The Sheriff threatened. "Gisborne, pay the man."

Guy threw a sack of coins to Travis. The Sheriff pointed to the mines. "Iron! Iron!" and then the two left, leaving just the guards and Travis.

Everyone was put to stations. The Turks were put down into the mines and the children were separated. Daisy yelled for her brother as she was carried away from him. Kevin ran to her, but was stopped by some guards. When the guard put Daisy down, Joey put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine. My father with get us out of here."

Joey and Daisy, along with ten other orphans, stood by a shaft as the other ten orphans that were in the shaft sent up Iron ore. For a good five minutes did they all work. Joey stood at the opening of the shaft and heard Kevin whining about how Robin had abounded them and wasn't even coming.

After another five minutes, Joey began believe Kevin right.

_Hurry up Allan.

* * *

_

**Robin's POV**

"If you do that now, the mine with stay open, you will sabotage our plan and put on of my friend's life in danger." Raven told the boy. "Along with my brother and one of my father's men."

The sound of horses running made Rowan fidget. "I can't let them get away!"

"If the Sheriff or Gisborne dead would help Nottingham, I'd have done it already." Robin told him.

"They have to die!"

"Would you rather see the things that mean everything to them?"

"Like what?"

"The mine. Iron ore is their strength, their power."

Rowan was on board. Though he rather kill the men, he's rather see the mines up in flames instead. Both his father and Uncle died because of this mine.

When they looked, it seemed almost ten minutes had gone by and Allan had just begun his act.

* * *

**Joey's POV**

Soon everyone heard a noise coming from the other side of the mine. The children climbed out of their shaft to watch Allan.

He emerged from the mine after another Turk, who had fallen and played dead. Allan crawled on the floor whispering to God.

"Kill him, quick!" a guard ordered.

"NO! His blood will poison ya!" Allan yelled at the guard. "If your gunna kill someone, kill me please." He begged.

Everyone watched as black stuff that oozed from Allan's mouth and he lay on the ground lifeless. The guards ran, Travis followed after but was stopped by Allan.

Robin and the gang paraded down the hill to Allan and the others.

"John! Keep him couscous!" Robin ordered. John ran to Travis and held him with his arms behind his back.

"Robin!" Allan called. "Robin! What is this stuff, it taste wired."

Robin ran over to Allan after Much threw some wood over to Will. "You'll be fine as long as you don't -" too late. "Swallow. I said don't swallow."

Allan made the funniest face anyone ever saw, which made the children laugh.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Good ol' Allan swallowed the plant root blackness.

"Light fires, around those beams and inside." Robin called to Will.

"Let me light 'em. I'll burn the place to the ground." Rowan said.

Much came up to the group. "I don't think so. We'll do that."

"No." Raven told the former manservant. "Let Rowan. For his father."

The two shared a silent bond, as if communicating without words and understanding each other perfectly. With that look, the two were connected.

Robin walked over to Travis, who was being restrained by John's staff. Robin ripped the sack of money off of Travis's belt.

"Can I not keep the money?" Travis asked.

"You are a despicable, heartless, soulless slave trader. You're lucky to escape with your life." Robin said calmly.

"That's a no." Much told the man, the rocks he kept strike together not starting a fire.

"Now go." Robin told the soulless man.

"Go?" John questioned.

John slid his staff out of its hold on Travis, making hurt as much as possible. Travis made a threat to Robin, and then turned to Raven. His eyes sparked an idea, but he ran first. He ran as fast as a fat man could back to Nottingham.

Much ran to his Master. "You're letting him free?"

Robin nodded.

"Master, surely he'll run straight to the Sheriff of Nottingham and the Sheriff and Gisborne will get on their horses and…" Much trialed off as Robin began to nod. "Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" Will asked.

"They come here; you go to your fair." Much sighed to Robin.

Robin began to walk to the pack of children, rustling Joey's hair. "As much as it saddens me to drag Gisborne away from his wooing…"

"Gisborne's wooing?" Rowan asked, outraged.

"Yes. Marian." Robin replied.

Robin walked through the cluster of kids over to the small group of Turks. "Remember the road I told you of?" no response from anyone. "When you get to the Abbey…"

"Mention your name." Djaq finished.

Robin handed Djaq the sack of money that was once Travis'. "_Salam ale com, Djaq_."

"_Ale com salam_." Djaq replied. "God speed, Robin."

Much throw his arms in the air out of frustration once Robin asked, "Much, what's going on with the polite fires?"

"I'll do it." Will volunteered.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Raven watched as Will walked to the site of where the fires were to be set up. She saw the muscles tighten in his jaw when the rocks were not working. Something made her a bit uneasy when Djaq went to help Will. It wasn't the Turk that made her uneasy for she trusted Djaq, it was Will. His eyes looked to Djaq with confusion. He did not know Djaq was a girl, like herself, but it was the look in his eye that scared her. The look of compassion, love, understanding.

She walked with her father and the others, her eyes kept on the other two as the fire came to life. She was jealous of Djaq for a moment, but that moment went once she felt the ground below her caved in.

She fell into a hole in the ground. The ceiling of the mine must have been shallow, and the extra weight she carried from the baby did not help.

She heard a cried from above. It sounded like Joey, but she could not move nor speak. She was in shock.

The dust from the cave filled her lungs and she instantly knew that she would die. She could not move her limbs, her body felt strange and then she felt the turning in her stomach.

_Oh no. My baby! What's going to happen to my baby?_ She thought. The thoughts of her unborn child rushed through her mind. Suddenly she found her self mumbling about the child, Will, Joey, and her father.

The lack of clean air in the mine made her pass out, and there was the light. The white light over came her and she saw two happy children playing.

"_Come play with us, mother. Please come play." One of the children laughed. It was a boy; his face was like the one in her dreams._

"_Yes, mother. Play with me and Seth." The other cried. It was a girl; her face was also that of the one in her dreams._

"_Play mother, play. River and I are waiting!" the boy cried._

Before she could run to the children, she was awaked by a smell. Suddenly she saw Djaq and Kevin.

_I'm alive?

* * *

_

**Robin's POV**

Robin watched as his daughter fell through the earth into the mine. It felt like a dream to him at first, but once he saw Joey rush to the edge to the collapsed earth, he knew it was real.

"Raven!" Joey cried. "Are you alright? Raven!"

All the children ran to the crying boy, along with everyone else.

Rowan was getting fed up. "When are we going to burn the mine? The Sheriff will be coming."

"We can't until we rescue my daughter!" Robin yelled.

Robin walked around the opening in the ground. "I'm going down there."

"To do what? Get stuck down there with her?" Allan asked.

"To help her!"

"We broke all the ladders up for fire wood." Much stated.

Allan took off the rag he wore for a shirt. "If we can't pull 'er out…"

"She could be bleeding to death!" Joey yelled, kicking Allan in the shin with his good leg.

Will looked down the shaft. "Maybe she just can't breathe properly."

"Then she'll suffocate to death, would that suite you better?" Robin asked.

Will stood up straight. "She's my wife. I don't want her to down there any more than you do."

"I'll go down there." Two voices said behind Robin.

There stood Djaq and Kevin. Both of them volunteered to risk their lives to save another's. Robin studied the both of them. Kevin was strongly built, and Djaq was not. They were of different ages, but yet the same height. Robin considered Kevin going down, but he couldn't.

"You need someone smaller." Djaq told the man.

"And someone stronger." Kevin added on.

"Kevin as a point, but I can't let either of you go. Thank you, but…" Robin started.

Djaq just wanted to help. "I'll help her help herself. Kevin could help her up."

"She could be bleeding." Robin pointed to the Turk.

"Or suffocating, I heard. My father was a physician." Djaq said.

Allan rolled his eyes. "Yeah? And my father was a blacksmith, doesn't mean I can make a horse shoe."

Djaq was fed up, but Kevin was still on bored.

"No, Djaq, wait. Please." Robin called. "If there something you can do…"

"I can stop the blood. Bring her round."

"Then do it."

Djaq looked around. "I need sliver. Look over there." He point to the pile of iron the children brought up. "There must be some along with the Iron ore."

"Silver?" Allan asked. "He wants payment now?"

Djaq shook his head. "Traces of silver. Not coins. And water…quickly."

The children instantly headed for the pile. There was none that anyone could find. Then Joey remembered he was handed all the trace of sliver and put them in a purse he had.

Joey wobbled over to Djaq and handed him the purse. "It's not coins."

Robin looked over the edge of the shaft and kept his eyes on his daughter. He could hear her mumbling words. He could make out a few; words like _father_,_ Will_,_ baby_,_ play_,and _twins_.

"Don't worry, Raven. We're coming." Robin whispered to himself.

Before he knew it, Djaq was done and there were three makeshift rope ladders made. One was thrown into the shaft, the other two where being tied around Djaq and Kevin's waste.

The children slowly lowered Kevin as the gang lowered Djaq. Once they were down, the gang went over to the other rope. The Turks then grabbed hold of Djaq's line.

Robin stood at the front of the gang, holding Raven's line. He watched as Djaq did what he needed to do, Kevin helping her to her feet, and securing her to her line.

The Turks pulled up Djaq first. The children, who stood next to the gang, began to pull on their rope as soon as they felt a tug. John went over to help the little children as Raven was lifted from the shaft. Once Kevin was out, everyone ran. The Sheriff was coming.

Raven was being carried by John into the forest after the children.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

She heard nothing from anyone, just the sound of heavy breathing. She smelt smoke. _The mines!_ She thought. They were on fire.

Suddenly a voice shouted from beyond the woods. "_NEVER_ forget the outlaws!"

Her father appeared. He was happy he was alright.

John sent her down gently on the ground. All the children lightly hugging her. She walked over to Kevin and kissed his cheek, then to Djaq. Though she knew he was a her, she hugged 'him' like a good friend. "Thank you."

She ignored Will, still scared by the look that was in his eyes.

"Where are the others?" Robin asked, referring to the Turks.

"Gone." Djaq replied.

"Eh, Rowan will be sorry he missed the blaze." Allan smiled.

Raven looked around. Rowan wasn't there.

"Him?" Djaq asked. "He's gone to take revenge on his enemy."

"Why?" Robin asked. "Gisborne's here."

Djaq sighed. "His woman. To tare his heart out by killing his woman."

"His woman? Gisborne doesn't got a…" Robin trialed off. Fear struck his eyes.

"Mother…" Raven whispered.

Robin, Much and Will rushed to Nottingham. John was left with take Allan and Raven back to camp, along with taking the children to the Abbey.

Kevin stepped up. "I can take them, Little John."

John smiled because he could not carry Raven all the way to the Abbey and then to camp. He was strong, but not that strong.

Joey kissed his sister goodbye, whispering in her eye before he was picked up by Kevin. "This was the best birthday ever. Thank you Raven."

They watched as the group walked back to the Abbey, avoiding the main road at all coast.

John scooped up Raven and the three of them, John, Allan and Raven made their way back to camp.

Allan was beginning to get a bit loopy as they bad it to the entrance of the camp site.

"What do you suppose is happing at the festival? With Rowan?" Raven asked John as he set her down. He gabbed some rope and began to tie up Allan, who had begun to make strange noises.

John guessed, "He probably saved your mother, won the silver arrow for Rowan, almost got caught by the Sheriff, and still made it out alive."

"That is exactly what happened, John." Much said from behind.

John popped some berries in his mouth. "Him," John pointed to Allan, "Gone."

Robin began to laugh as Allan made a loud noise. "No food and drink for one day and night and he'll be fine."

"Ah, just as well." Much said. "Seeing as there's so little Venisin left." He went to take some food off Raven plate.

"Hey!" she hollered.

"Well you're fasting too, aren't you?" Robin asked his friend. "You made a promise…to God!"

Much disagreed. "You don't know it was him that got us out. We might have gotten out of there anyway. And if it would be him, there would have been a sign, and there was no sign. So I am going to build a fire, cook some food, and there's nothing any of you can do about it."

Much climbed up to a ledge over the campsite after gathering some wood and two rocks. He made a poor fire pit and began to strike the rocks. He pause for a moment, seeing a light in the fire that was no flames. Suddenly the fire came alight.

"A sign!" Much squalled. "Which means I have to fast."

Everyone smiled. A rabbit landed next to Much.

"Except God wants me to eat." Much said. He looked left and right, up and down, in every direction. Another rabbit appeared. "Quite a lot."

Robin laughed to himself. "Djaq, come and join us." He called.

Suddenly Djaq's head popped up from behind a rock. She began to walk to the gang. "For good?"

Robin smiled and shrugged. "Well I was thinking just for dinner, but…"

"And I was thinking for good." Djaq smiled. "Perhaps I should have let your daughter died, huh. Then there would be a vacancy."

Everyone but Allan, because he had no clue as to what was going on, took it as a joke, which it was.

Will stuck his neck out. "It wouldn't be safe for you to join us."

Did Will know Djaq was a girl? How would he know? Then she remembered what Djaq had said when she figured it out, _why twice do you spy?_ Did Will accidently walk in on Djaq as she washed?

"Why? Because she's a girl?" Raven asked the boy.

"I guessed as much." Robin smiled once more. "What's your name? Your real name?"

"Saffia." Djaq said, unsure id she should.

"Saffia." Robin repeated, saying it nice and sweat like.

"But I would prefer you call me Djaq."

"Djaq," Robin repeated again. "Your expertise did help save Raven's life, which we will be eternally indebted. Anyone have a problem with another woman joining the gang?"

Everyone shook their head no, Allan just made noises.

Much began to ask if Djaq could cook but said stated, "I am a rubbish cook."

"Well, looks like we're cooking dinner then." Robin said cheerfully.

"Much, can you fix up those two rabbits for me?" Raven called.

Much was puzzled. "For you? What about the rest of us?"

Raven stood up and felt her stomach, realizing that no harm had come to the child. "I am eating for two, you know."

"Do as she says, Much. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Will told the man. "Now that her maternal instincts will be setting in, she'll be ten times worse."

Everyone laughed. Much hurried to cook the food and began to mumble to himself. He popped a berry in his mouth and spit it out once he heard the crackle of thunder.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Next one will be up as soon as possible. **

**SillyBillie;-)  
**


	6. Superboy and the Invisible Girl

**Sorry it's been so long...enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6: **Superboy and the Invisible Girl**

She walked through the greenwood, annoyed that her dress, well her mother's old maternity dress, was a bit too long and getting dirty along the forest floor. Since she found she was pregnant, Raven has worn her mother's old dresses, without her mother knowing, because none of the men's close would fit her after a while, especially now that's she's nine months in. But what worried her about her pregnancy was that she was twice as big as a normal pregnant woman her age. Djaq checked her out, being that she's the gang's physician, and told her not to worry, that she'll have a special surprise when the baby comes.

She shifted the wicker backset she held in her hands. The weight of the basket was a bit much, but she had to wash some of the clothing from camp. The men, plus Djaq, may enjoy being in dirt cloths for days upon end, but being a pregnant woman, she could not stand to be in the same cloths forever. Though Raven did have a dress for everyday of the week, once you wear them more then two times they get disgusting.

As she walked past trees, straying from the path to get to the river, the baby kicked. Pain swept threw her body, but it soon went away. Raven kept walking to the river. Nothing was going to stop her from cleaning the basket of cloths. She had put it off for so long.

She began to think of what the others were doing. They left for Nottingham the same time she left for the river. Form camp, Nottingham is closer. By now, the gang had reached Nottingham, but she is still walking. From camp, going to the river is like voyaging to Nottingham twice. By time Raven even reaches the river, the gang could be back at camp.

Thinking of the gang makes her relive the day she secretly married Will a few days after the mine incident. Sara, Kevin, Joey and Daisy where the only ones in attendance that they trusted not to tell a soul. Raven looked at the ring that was on her finger. She remembered Will giving her the engagement ring, and now a wedding ring. She was made a wife, soon a mother, but she longed to be a mother of a child of Will not Guy. Only Will knows its Guy's child, and that's the way she wanted it.

Once more the baby kicked, making Raven stop from the pain. That's twice in several minutes. The baby usually kicks twice a day. Something was amiss, but she could not worry about it now. Once she reached the river she counted that the baby kicked at least ten times.

There on the other side of a large rock, she saw the upper body of a familiar man. He put on a shirt so she figured he had just finished bathing in the river. The man turned to see Raven approaching with the basket. The last time he had seen her she wore men's clothing, and was not pregnant.

"Raven? Is that you?" the man asked surprised. He came out from behind the rock, fully clothed, and embraced her in a light hug.

"Kendall Johnson. Long time no see." She said.

Kendall Johnson, a boy Raven knew since she was a baby. Will and Kendall were friends long before Raven was even born. When ever they were together, Raven knew that Kendall had a different part of Will's heart. He was his first friend, the first one to connect with Will. In fact, Kendall was the person to break Will out of his shy shell, she was the second one. Kendall – Will's first, Raven – Will's second.

He pulled out of the hug to look at her. First he took the basket and set it on the rock. He saw how glowing she was, how radiant she had become. To bad she was taken. Though he did not know Will and Raven were married, he always knew they were going to be, everyone did. All the guys in Locksley knew that she was off limits, one her father was the lord and two Will was every protective.

"Is Will the father?" Kendall asked.

_More of less…_she thought. "Absolutely."

"Since when have you and Will bee married so long?"

"We did in secret a while ago…after father left for the war." She half lied. It was true that they did in secret, and it was a while ago…and technically, her father is still at war in his mind. It's like she didn't lie at all.

Raven set herself upon a large rock and talk to the man she had not seen in months. This man, Will's best friend since they were lads, was someone she wished she could be with more often.

They talked on and on, les about what Raven has been doing, but more of what he has been doing. He talked about how sickly his father had gotten after his mother died of illness, how he works twice as hard in the manor so he can feed his father and family. He now has a wife, two small children; a life that Raven could only wish for.

Kendall stopped once he saw water rolling down the rock. He did not splash her, so there was only one thing that came to mine.

"Kendall, I think my water just broke." Raven told the man as she looked at the water on the rock.

Kendall froze with fear. What should he do? He can't just run, but he really wanted to. Sure he has two kids, but his wife was a widow and already had the kids. He married their mother when they were young enough that they wouldn't remember.

"Water…we need water." Kendall said to himself aloud. "And towels."

Raven rolled her eyes as pain swept through her body. She had been practicing with Djaq what to do in case something like this happened, incase no one in the gang was around to help. She took a deep breath.

"Kendall, run to the North Road. Run to the others." She said. Another contraction hit her. "They should be back by time you get there. There will be a gong hidden off in the forest away from the road. Ring it five times, and then wait for them to come."

Kendall did as he was tolled. He bolted to the North Road. Although it took Raven a half hour to get to the river, with Kendall running, it took him fifteen minutes to reach the North Road.

**

* * *

Robin's POV**

They arrived back from Nottingham earlier then they expected. Raven was not back, though they doubted she would. It takes her forever to walk to and from the river.

"I still say that someone should have gone with her." Will told Robin.

Robin looked at the young man. "And why's that?"

"She's nine months in, meaning the baby will be here at any moment." Will said concerned. "What if she went in labor on her way to or from the river? What is she's still at the river in labor?"

Djaq rested a hand on Will's shoulder. "She would be fine even then." She reassured him. "I told her of every precaution to take in just an emergency. Besides, the odds of that happening are slim to none, Will."

The air fell silent as the warning gong began to ring. Each number of times it rings signals a different village in trouble in Nottinghamshire. The number of times the gong rang was not for a village, and no one knew what it meant.

"John," Djaq whispered as the ringing stopped. "Grab my emergency bag."

John picked up the bag and found himself running after Djaq. The others followed. They didn't know what they where running for, but they could tell, by Djaq's reaction, it was important.

When they reached the gong, there stood a man that was hyperventilating. No one saw his face, his back was to them. He must have expected them to come from another direction.

"Where?" was all that escaped Djaq's lips.

The man turned. "Kendall?" Will said.

Kendall ignored Will and concentrated on Djaq. "The river. We were talking and then…"

Djaq took off. Everyone followed, But Kendall. No one knew what was going on, but Robin had a good idea. He sprinted ahead of Djaq, closer and closer he got to the river. A scream rang through the tree line on the outskirts of the woods. He knew it.

"Raven!" Robin yelled "I'm here Raven. Your father's here!"

As Robin broke through the tree line, he froze with fear. Something evil was taking her away. Something evil going to harm his daughter.

The slicked back black hair, the beating dark eyes staring you down. He was evil, more evil then the man he worked for. He was the spawn of the devil, his master was the devil. Seeing him here in his black leather, letting his guards take hold of her, placing her in a cart padded with hay. The devil spawn turned to him.

The others just broke through when Robin made for the man.

"Gisborne!" Robin shouted.

* * *

**Gisborne's POV**

Gisborne saw the anger that lit Robin's soul. He supposed it way from the countless time he tired to kill him; then he looked to the girl.

She was different, but yet familiar. He had pictured her face a thousand times if she was ever in this state, but he didn't recognize her. The brown hair, same shade as Robins. The silver eyes that pierced any man's soul. The lips he had stolen many kisses from on that night months ago. It hit him. This wasn't just any maiden...this was young Miss Raven.

"Good to see you, Hood. How is the family?" Gisborne teased. "Oh, wait. The family's dead."

Raven scream in pain. Robin was only a few inches from Gisborne when something stopped him. A dagger. There, in Gisborne's hands was a dagger that slowly made its way to Raven's neck.

"Put the dagger down." Robin calmly. "This doesn't involve her."

Gisborne looked at Robin the Raven. Her eyes were glued to one spot, and it wasn't her father. He followed her gaze to the youngest boy. What was his name? He had heard Raven say it thousands of times when she was at the manor. The Sheriff called him 'Axe Boy,' but that was just a name. The Sheriff wasn't good with names, only Hood's and Raven's name.

"This will always involve her, Hood." Gisborne said.

He realized something, just as Raven screamed and Axe Boy flinched. There was something there. He had seen a ring on Raven's ring finger. They were married, but the child wasn't the boys...Gisborne never let Raven alone with him, there was always a guard. They could have never done it together at the time of conception, only he...

"Who is the father?" he asked.

Axe Boy stood forward. "I am."

A smiled grew wide on Gisborne's face. Nothing would please him more but to take down Hood's family. One by one they will meet their match. First Raven, kill her before the child comes. Then little Axe Boy. After than he'd take Marian for a wife. Slowly Hood's world will come crumbling down and he can finally kill him.

The gang grew weary. "What?" Allan asked.

"Only if that were true." Gisborne finally spoke.

Besides pain, Raven showed fear. She feared what Gisborne was about to say, she feared she would die, and she should.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked the beastly man.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Raven yelped. "It's coming!"

Djaq ran to her. She didn't care who or what got in her way. As guards protested against her coming near the birthing mother, she cut them deep without thought. They curled over and bled to death. All the guards had been murdered once she reached Raven.

* * *

**Djaq's POV**

She lifted the dress and saw the baby's head, the head of the first.

"Get away from her!" Gisborne shouted.

Djaq turned to John, ignoring Guy. "John, my bag."

John rushed to Djaq, handing her the bag. Gisborne rushed him, sword at the ready. John hit Gisborne square in the face. Allan rushed to the fallen body of the man with rope. Both Allan and John dragged the body to a tree to tie him up. Will ran to his wife's side. Robin stayed close to Djaq if she needed any help.

"Push Raven, push!" Djaq instructed.

Raven screamed for her life as she pushed the child out, squeezing Will's hand. Between screams Raven yelled, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! It's all your fault!" over and over.

Soon, in the arms of Djaq, cried the child. Djaq quickly clean off the child and placed it in a small wicker basket that was attached to another. She separated the two baskets, putting a blue blanket of the child.

Raven saw that Djaq had two blankets of two different colors, pink and blue. Why two?

"Brace yourself." Djaq told the new mother, feeling her stomach. "The other will be here soon."

* * *

**Raven's POV**

The words seemed like another language. "What do you mean the _other will be here soon_?"

Then it hit her like a speeding horse. Another contraction. This time it was a bit less painful, but still it hurt.

"Your having twins." Djaq stated.

Twins? She could not believe it. She was having twins. As she thought about it, her head turned to her new baby boy. It was the boy, the one from her dreams. She could see it in his eyes. This child was hers...This child already has a name and it's..."Seth." she breathed, then "River!" she screamed as another contraction hit. She didn't want her dreams and reality to be mixed...

Djaq looked once more. There was the head. "Push!"

Raven pushed the baby out in no time. Before anyone could even ask if it was a boy or a girl, Raven said it was a girl.

* * *

**Gisborne's POV**

Gisborne began to waken. It was blurry at first, but he saw the giant man in front of him. His name was...what was is? Little John. Of all the outlaws, John was the one that scared him the most. He turned his head and was the Pretty Boy, um, Allan. He was a shrimp compared to John.

"Untie me!" he ordered.

Before anyone could answer, Raven walked forward. He saw a little pink blanket. For the first time, out of all the children he was responsible of bring into the world, this one he cared about.

"Gisborne. You discuss me." she spat at him.

"At least I'm not a whore." he gave a sly smile.

Axe Boy put one of his hands on Raven's shoulders, he looked down at the little bundle of joy. Hood came up beside them holding a blue blanket. Twins?

"You have _no_ right to talk to my daughter that way." Robin said sternly.

Guy rolled his eyes. "I have _every_ right."

Tears burned in her eyes, remembering that night was so painful. It's not something she wanted to ever remember, but have the children, seeing their faces like his, but it will haunt her forever.

"Guy..." Will pleaded. "Stop. They don't need to know."

The boy knew? Well, it was an inevitable outcome, but something that caught him of guard. But he had them where he wanted them. "They will find out eventually."

Robin handed the boy to Allan. "Fine what out?"

"Just...go!" Raven screamed. "Get away from here!"

It was clear it was to Guy. Raven took one of her daggers and tossed it. The dagger cut right threw the rope letting Guy go. Without hesitation he ran, but not before he secretly stabbed Will in the arm.

* * *

**Will's POV**

A sharp pain ran through his arm as Guy brushed up against him. He looked at his arm and saw that he was stabbed. Will noticed that everyone was watching Guy, so in quick thinking, Will grabbed a rag and rapped it around his arm.

"Let's go home." Will said, loving being able to call it a home, not camp. It's camp to some but for him it's a home. It may not be made of all wood and hay, nor surrounded by neighbors, but he loves it. As long as Raven and his new found children are there he'll always call it home.

"That would be nice." Raven smiled, looking into the big brown eyes of her daughter.

Will took his son from Allan, and they softly made their way back home. The walk back was serine, peaceful, calming, but then thought of Gisborne came into his mind. _They will find out eventually_. It haunted him. Guy of Gisborne is a strong and menacing man that practically threatened them. But Guy is not a smart man. He must have realized that if he told Robin the truth about the babies, Robin and the rest of them would hunt him down. Even Will would hunt him, kill him, and kill him again. He harmed the love of his life.

He looked down at the babies, then his wife. He was so confused. He loved Raven, more then life itself, but then…when he see's Djaq walk into a room; he just can't seem to not love her too. At times, he forgets that Raven is even there when he see's Djaq. He could stare at her for hours on end and think it was only a few seconds. Since the beginning, he knew he was to be with Raven, but now he doesn't know. He's asked countless times to know if he should love Raven or Djaq…and each night when he dreams, he always sees Raven first and then Djaq.

"Will? Are you alright?" a voice asked. It was Allan, his loyal friend.

"What?" Will looked up. He was back at camp; err home. They were all sitting around the fire as Much roasted lunch. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright." Allan gulped down some ale. "So, Raven. What are their names?"

* * *

**Raven's POV**

She thought for a moment. She wanted to relay her dreams; how the twins there are the same ones here. The hair color, eye color, facial structure. It's all the same, but she decided to change it all. To make her own dream for them. She didn't want them to grow up like in her dreams. The first one was fine; living in Locksley manor, her father still there, her husband always at her side and her children happy, but then they got worse. Each day, when she had a feeling to do something, she did the opposite. Was it God telling her to do these things, to bring them home, showing her what will happen to everyone if she keeps going in her direction and not him? She just wants her own path…she doesn't care where it leads, as long as her children are safe.

"The boy is Jessie Robin and the girl is Beth Casey Scarlett."

Jessie and Beth, siblings to the end and no one can say otherwise. Not even Gisborne…

She stared into the fire's blaze. It calmed her, especially when she saw her baby boy, her little Jessie, memorized by the fires glow. His little face lit up with curiosity but caution. She turned to see her little Beth in her father's hands. Beth looked into the fires glow, but she looked at it as destruction and energy. That one will turn our like her father - her real father - but she'll change that.

Raven stood from her spot on the log. She picked up Beth so she held both joys. A short walk away, just outside of camp and earshot, she sat on rock and leaned on a tree trunk. "Babies, this is all yours." she whispered. "This is your playground, a playground to were you will help the poor...to be nothing to be like your father."

The sounds of the forest enchanted the children. They giggled when they heard a owl hoot, smile when they heard a song birds singing a merry song. The blowing of the wind, the rattling of the leaves let the children go to sleep and stay calm. Watching her babies sleep was peaceful, something she will always do. Little Jessie and little Beth; the perfect two. Just something about them was different then the man that helped create them, though she wished it weren't him. When you look at newborns, especially just after birth, there is one person they look like the most. The father. It's something in the face, but these two looked nothing like Gisborne. To her surprise they looked like Will. That shouldn't be possible. She never did it with him, so how could the children look like him? Were they even Gisborne's? Did God do this to her, impregnate her with Will's children? Was it all God?

Before she could criticize herself a voice called to her. It sounded far but so near, it wasn't anyone in the gang but it was someone she knew very well. As she tried to put a face to the voice, she saw two figures running her way. One was calling for her and the other just watched the first one carefully.

"Raven! Raven!" the little voice called. She saw the faces of the two figures and the worry that they projected into the room around them. It was Daisy and Kevin, two children from the orphanage. "Raven!" Daisy called once more. Raven stood from her spot and stepped closer to the two. Something was wrong.

"What happened?" A worried Raven asked.

Daisy stopped to examine the children that Raven held. She had not known that Raven had given birth but then she remembered that the woman was pregnant when he last saw her. She contemplated tell the new mother the news or to wait, but it seemed that Raven really wanted to know. All she did was looked at the two with worried silver eyes. Should she not tell or tell? It confused her so much, so she looked to her brother.

Kevin drug in a breath. "Joey has fallen very ill."

Raven wanted to drop what was in her hands, but she remembered that she was holding both her children. Instead she told the young children to follow her to camp. Calmly she put her resting babies into their cradles that Will had made for them while she was gone. Kevin and Daisy said hello to everyone being that they saved their lives. Daisy instantly hugged Djaq and Kevin smiled. He may not want to admit it, but Kevin actually liked Djaq. Djaq would come to the Abbey to see Joey often, explain to the ill child why his father or sister could not come.

It accrued to the gang that something was wrong. Raven did not speak to anyone and seemed to be in her own world. Worry was in her eyes, her lips were pressed hard and tears threatened to show their ugly faces on hers. Suddenly Robin embraced his daughter in a hug, not letting her go as her tears came. She cried in his arms, her sadness crept onto everyone else in the camp even though they didn't know why. Will tapped Robin on the shoulder and he moved aside. Raven instantly clutched Will's shirt as he came close to her. Her head was pressed into his chest and his head rested atop hers. "What's the matter, darling?"

"It's Joey..." she managed to say.

All head turned to the orphan siblings. Daisy hid behind her brother and once again did Kevin drag in a breath. "Joey has fallen very ill. A fever has taken over, he will not wake up and his breathing has become very shallow."

Djaq gathered some things into a bag. She knew of Joey's unfortunate birth defect, she had helped her father with many of her own people. Though she could not really heal the problem, no one can, she has been able to ease the pain that would over come the dominate leg. In Joey's case, his left leg is dominate meaning it would hurt the most. Also with Joey's condition he has been unable to feel any pain in his right leg, the leg with the underdeveloped muscles.

Some people had to stay back at camp to watch the sleeping twins and watch camp while the rest went to the Abbey. The problem was, who was staying behind and who was going. Raven had to choose between going or staying. She could not take the babies with her and she could not just leave Joey to die without her there, so Will decided for her. He stayed back so she could go to her brother. Raven, Robin, Djaq, and the orphaned children hurried to the Abbey. It seemed like forever when they arrived, but they did just in time. Joey was hanging on and barely. Nothing pleased him more then to see his sister and father, especially when they learned that Marian was there.

"Mother?" Raven whispered.

Marian turned to see her beautiful daughter. For some reason beyond Marian, her daughter looked much different. Yet again she hasn't seen her in months for another reason beyond her. "Raven." She breathed.

"How did you know?" Robin asked his radiant wife.

She got up from her spot next to Joey and walked over to the others. Djaq made her way to the sickly child. Marina smiled to her loving family. "Mother Superior sent a sable boy to Locksley. I had to get passed Guy, but I came."

Him again. He was always there. Raven wondered if Guy had told her of the twins' birth, but she guessed he did not. Marian did not seemed overly happy, but maybe she was sent here before the twin's birth. There was one thing Guy was good for; keeping his nose out of family business, but yet again he was sort of family.

"Raven?" a weak voice asked. Joey! Raven ran to his side, holding his hand in hers. She wouldn't let go, not until he drew his last breath. "Sing to me…the Superboy song…"

Raven just smiled. She hadn't sung that song for him in, what seemed like a life time. It was a song she had made up for him when he began to ask about why he was left in the Abbey Orphanage. Though the song was originally made for her after her father left for war, she sang it to him. He was the Superboy, immortal and forever alive…

_Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
Son of Steel and Daughter of Air  
He's a hero, a lover, a prince  
She's not there_

_Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
Everything a kid oughtta be  
He's immortal, forever alive  
Then there's me_

_I wish I could fly  
And magically appear and disappear  
I wish I could fly  
I'd fly far away from here_

_Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
He's the one you wish would appear  
He's your hero, forever your son  
He's not here  
I am here  
_

Joey weakly sang the next verse, a verse that Marian sang for her after Raven had written it.

_You know that's not true  
You're our little pride and joy, our perfect plan  
You know I love you  
I love you as much as I can  
_

Joey dropped out and Raven had the song to her self once more.

_Take a look at the Invisible Girl  
Here she is, clear as the day  
Please look closely and find her before she fades away  
_

Joey joined her for the ending of the song.

_Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
Son of Steel and Daughter of Air  
He's a hero, a lover, a prince  
She's not there  
She's not there  
She's not there  
She's not there_

Everyone's eyes were on Raven. She had the voice of an angle; none of them really knew how beautiful she voice really was until they heard it. But when you hear the songs she sings you knew what she is feeling inside. Music always made her better, no matter how down in the deep dark tunnel she was.

Robin walked up to his two children. He was losing one, but yet he did not shed tears. There was nothing to really be sad about. He believed that the Lord had a plan, and it involved Joey living as long as he did, dying now to help us learn. Joey was going to be in the Heavens, guiding him through life. Putting him through obstacles to make him stronger in the end, no matter how hard it may be. Joey will watch over him, Raven, Marian, and the twins. Robin lightly put his hand on Raven's shoulder…he had to know.

"Hey, little buddy." Raven whispered to her brother. Robin led Marian out of the room. She needs to learn this later. "You the little one I was carrying, the baby?"

Joey nodded. "You're an uncle…you have a nephew, and a niece." Joey looked confused. "I had twins…"

Twins! He was an uncle to twins. He was alive log enough for them to be born, but he would never see them walk, talk, fight crime like his father and his sister; their mother. Djaq encouraged him not to speak; the singing took a lot out of him. But he did anyway. "What are their…names?" he fought out.

"The boy is Jessie and the girl is Beth." She smiled. Joey looked into his sister's eyes for the last time before she drew his final breath. His eyes were still on hers as his heart gave out; they didn't close. They looked upon her beauty, even as his soul went into the after life. He would forever remember her face when he lived in heaven along with the touch of her hand. Tears came down us Robin and Marian came back into the room. "Joey," Raven whispered. "Please do not leave me."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to put of the chapter...**

**Please do NOT comment on my spelling please. It gets annoying and I know I can't spell; deal!**

**Song: Superboy and the Invisible Girl**

**The song if from the Broadway play: Next To Normal. It's a very good show...**

**Silly Billie :-)  
**


End file.
